The Life That Could Have Been
by Thecrotchrocket
Summary: Eragon lives in Uru'Baen in Galbatorix's ranks under the alias Denethor, and when he is put in charge of Arya's interrogation his life changes drastically. Now he is planning to betray the king in hopes of redemption. Will be ExA in due time. Rated M for violence and adult material.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reflection

Denethor looked upon Uru'Baen from a balcony in the Black Citadel. The city itself looked sick, he yearned to know what it looked like when it was still Ilirea. He had read that it was a sight to behold, majestic and breath-taking the texts said. He asked Galbatorix once, but his reply was less than satisfactory: he said its beauty was miniscule compared to now with the updates that they made. Denethor scoffed, the city was plagued by greed and ignorance, how could that city be beautiful.

_You cannot question its beauty little one; it is still the same city._

He inwardly sighed knowing what she said to be true. _I know, but it's hard to imagine it being beautiful under Galbatorix's rule. Why must you point out the holes in my logic?_

_Because it's funny. _She said, giving the dragons equivalent of a chuckle.

He smiled. _You always know how to cheer me up Saphira._

_You know, I remember a time when you use to be in awe of the city. You even called it a wonder._

_Time changes all Saphira; I merely grew out of my childhood innocence._

_Alright mister mature, brood all you want, I am tired from my hunt and want to rest._

As Saphira flew off he began to see the beauty in the city. The sparkling spires of glass reflected with the soft orange and purple hues of the sunset, casting rainbow murals across the city. With the day ending people were wrapping their day up and clearing the city streets to the taverns to drink the night away or home to their families. With the city beginning to still it gave off a serene vibe, calming and peaceful. Maybe this city wasn't so bad after all he thought with a smile on his face forgetting if only for a second the stress and turmoil this life had brought upon him. After admiring the city for a while he decided to head home, it was getting late and his mother was probably worried as she often did.

As he walked in the door to their small castle his mother greeted him with a bear hug.

"Mother I am almost a man there is no need to worry if I am a little late coming home." He said gasping for air.

"You cannot tell a mother to not worry for her child so don't even try Eragon." She said. "Now come to the table Rose has already made dinner for us."

He wanted her to call him Denethor but she had adamantly refused saying that she would call her "baby boy" what she wanted. There was no point in arguing with her, as she could be just as stubborn as Saphira could in these matters.

"I made it especially for you Lord Era-… I mean Denethor," Rose said with blushed cheeks almost forgetting his name change, "I know you prefer a vegetarian diet. It is a carrot, mushroom, and potato soup."

Rose always had been thoughtful towards him, ever since she had become his servant she had sought to accommodate his bizarre requests. He had always made sure to show his gratitude; he did not want her to feel as if she were unappreciated.

"Thank you Rose." He said gruffly before sitting down quickly and eating at the same swift pace.

"Why the rush sweetie? You act as if you haven't eaten in a week."

"I am just ready for bed is all, I have a rather arduous day tomorrow and I want to be well rested for it."

He finished his dinner and bolted to his room before his mother could bully him into staying and conversing with her. She had the unfortunate habit of doing that at the most inopportune time when he yearned for the peace and quiet of his room.

Lying in bed his mind began to wonder. His life had been changed so drastically over the course of just a few years. At the ripe young age of 12 Saphira had hatched for him and set his path in a complete 180 degree turn, setting in motion events that would forever shape the man he was. Galbatorix had taken him under his wing and trained him into the fierce rider he was today. Now nearly four years later he was no longer a child; how could he be. He was forced to grow up and shoulder responsibilities no teenager should ever have to. He was Galbatorix's second – in – command seeing to it that those loyal to him stayed loyal by whatever means necessary. This had prompted his name change, he did not want the people he loved, however few they may be, to associate Eragon to the monstrous acts he had to perform. Or maybe he was hiding it from himself that it was he committing these villainous acts. It was times like these he wished for the simplicity a child's life held. No responsibilities, no dark acts, and definitely no worries.

He sighed and thought back to his childhood. As a child Eragon was lonely, lonely in the sense that he had no true friends. Yes he had friends, but the friends he had were more acquaintances. He much preferred the company of his mother, his beautiful mother Selena. He would help her with the household chores, at least until she forced him to go play with the other children. At first he argued that she needed his help or that he felt ill, but he always lost and begrudgingly obliged. After he awhile he stopped fighting it and simply gave in to her demands. Although he never enjoyed the company of the kids he loved his mother and would do anything to please her.

He smiled as his thoughts drifted to his mother. She had been his rock during these tumultuous events, keeping him grounded when he felt helplessly lost. He dared not even think about would he would have done without her. Granted he had Saphira, but even she could not provide the motherly affection he required.

With that appeasing thought he drifted into a peaceful sleep, having pleasant dreams with fond memories of his mother allowing his subconscious a moments reprieve from the next days inevitable events.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

**This is my first story so I'm trying to get the hang of this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue to read, it gets a lot better. I've received concerns that this is similar to Rainxoxo's Reversed Lives and that's kind of true. I liked the character structure of that Eragon a lot so I decided to start him out in Uru'Baen. Other than starting in Uru'Baen it should be a lot different than Reversed Lives and I'm looking forward to getting the main plot going. Hope you enjoy Ch. 2! Reviews are always welcome. Tell me what you want to see from the story and I'll work what I can in. If you haven't read Reversed Lives I recommend it highly.**

Chapter 2: Interaction

"Ah Denethor there you are, I was beginning to think you had overslept. " Exclaimed Galbatorix as Denethor entered the throne room, kneeling in reverence and moved to find his place next to Formora. "I had placed a wager with Formora as to whether or not you would be awake in time. She had the faith in you that I did not." Galbatorix chuckled handing Formora a few coins. It was strange to hear this intimidating man laugh. His demeanor usually exuded a seriousness that was lacking today, no doubt due to the good news he expected from Durza's update "Durza is soon to contact us to inform us on the status of the mission."

Denethor nodded and waited in silence for Durza's inevitable call. Sure enough not two minutes later his pale face appeared in the mirror.

"Durza, what news of the mission?" Galbatorix asked expectantly.

"We have slain the two eleven guards and captured the egg courier."

"And what of the egg?"

Durza shifted and hesitated before replying.

"The elf," he spat, "teleported it away before we could apprehend her. "

The smile that had situated itself upon Galbatorix's face instantly disappeared.

"It disappoints me to hear this. It appears that my faith in you has been misplaced, a mistake that will not be made again."

The tone he used was so venomous it made Denethor shudder. He had a certain way of speaking that could shake a man down to his core.

"I assure you my king I will do everything in my power to discover the eggs location from the courier. I will torture her until she begs for the mere chance to speak."

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE DURZA!" The king shouted lifting himself up out of his throne staring it seemed into Durza's very soul. Time stood still as Galbatorix froze, refusing to even blink. Denethor even began to see fear form in the Shade's eyes and posture as he tensed his muscles. The king calmed himself and sat back down massaging his brow. "No, you have proven this task to be above your skill level. I will send Denethor to acquire the location of the egg. In the meantime I suggest you work on your ability to perform my tasks correctly."

Galbatorix ended the call and turned to Formora and Denethor, "I should have known; never send a Shade to do a Riders work. Denethor, would you kindly go to Gil'ead and bring the courier to Uru'Baen for questioning. I fear if I leave her in Durza's custody for too long she will escape."

"It will be done." Denethor assured him and turned making to leave when he felt a slender hand grab his shoulder.

"Denethor, may I speak with you before you make for Gil'ead?" Formora asked.

He nodded and motioned for to walk with him.

When they had made it out of the throne room they turned and walked down the hallway without direction.

After a few minutes of walking he spoke breaking the silence in which they had found comfort in. "What is on your mind Formora?"

"I feel…" she sighed and closed her mouth, seeming to not want to continue. Denethor put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she stopped to look at him. He was looking at her with slight concern. She could read him, she always could. His sapphire eyes attracted her with a pull she was even scared to admit to herself.

"What is the matter? I have noticed you haven't been at ease for a few weeks now. Is something bothering you?"

Did he ever think of himself, she thought to herself smiling. He always sought to right others problems. "I feel like I'm useless." She sounded childish and internally scolded herself. "Sorry, I just never do anything. It's making me restless and left me wondering if I'm even worth anything." Tears started leaking from her eyes, she usually hated being vulnerable but for some reason she didn't mind when she was in his company.

"Of course you're worth something Formora," taking his hand off her shoulder he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it, "never think of yourself that way. You are one the most powerful magicians I have ever known and have taught me a great deal. I would be nowhere near where I am now without you. You are without a doubt the best person I know and the closest friend I have ever had. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you." His admission had seemingly come out of nowhere and surprised even him.

She couldn't help but start smiling and her smile continued to grow until she was crying and grinning ear to ear. She forcefully hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He had not expected her to react this way, maybe a thank you, but certainly not this. After the initial shock he returned the hug, comforting her, sensing that she needed it.

Pulling away from him she looked into his eyes, they were deeper and more mature than anyone's his age had a right to be. They gave off a trusting aura and she always lost herself in them. She doubted she could ever lie to him, at least without looking away and giving herself away. "Ever since my dragon died I've felt stuck," subconsciously she ran her hand across the scar she bore on her chest from the fateful day Brom had felled her dragon, "like I have lost my purpose."

"What was your dragon's name?" Asked Denethor, although he sensed the answer that would come.

"He didn't have one, he lost it in the Banishing of the Names." She answered slightly hurt he had forgotten and brought up the horrible memory that he had died without an identity.

"I am well aware, but it doesn't matter what Galbatorix did to alter your memory of him, what matters is how you remember him. Whether you choose to accept to remember him without a name or as he was is your choice."

He still surprised her with his wisdom after all this time, she thought. He knew how to approach these topics with grace and bluntness, although it wasn't meant in a mean way. "Emure." She had barely said it, whispered was an overstatement. "His name was Emure." She said slightly louder than before but still whispered.

"It's a beautiful name."

"He was a beautiful dragon. The way the sun would catch his scales would make them shine a beautiful copper hue." She smiled as she fondly remembered her dragon. "He used to love playing in the water, weaving in and out even when I was riding him. I'm pretty sure he did that because he knew I hated it." She laughed and felt the stress and pressure of the last century lift off her. "I cannot remember the last time I laughed, I've spent all of my time keeping my composure and image that I've forgotten how to have fun. Thank you. You have done more than you know."

"It was the least I could do for you Formora." He said smiling. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, I expect to see you in one piece when I get back."

"I shall do my best." She replied smiling with a passion she had lost for longer than she cared to think about. Maybe she still had a place in this world, it was a start but once she had grasp of the flame of passion it would hard pressed to be doused.

Denethor left for home glad that he could help Formora with her internal struggle, but turned back to the task at hand. He would have to figure out how to get the courier of the egg to reveal its location to him; something that he knew would be no easy task. He frowned and racked his brain trying to devise a course of action; he would need all of his cunning to get the answer out of her. His mind began to get sidetracked when he found he had no solution, thinking back to his encounter with Formora.

When had his relationship with Formora become so personal, he thought thinking back on their encounters. She had been cold at first, holding herself aloof from all that she deemed lesser than her, which was just about everyone, but as he had grown into Galbatorix's ranks she seemed to slowly shed that personality layer by layer, like an onion, each layer showing a more complex version of her than before. As he looked back on his memories of her he saw her grow more and more into a semi-caring person, she had lost her cold nature and had developed a metaphorical heart. Maybe he had done more than he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**So here is another chapter and I really am sorry it took so long! I had to work for ten days straight and I was too tired to write most nights when I got home. But not even work can keep me away for too long. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure about titling all the chapters this way so pm me or review what you think about it. So without further ado, here is Chapter 3: Illumination.**

Chapter 3: Illumination

Flying was by far his favorite thing to do, the way the ground rushed beneath them in a flurry of different shades of green exhilarated Denethor.

"_Do you ever get tired of flying?" _He asked Saphira adrenaline pumping and blood flowing hot in his veins. He rarely had the opportunity to fly with Saphira due to his obligations in the city, but whenever he had the chance he enjoyed it until the moment he stepped out the saddle.

"_Never." _

The simple reply seemed to encapsulate everything left unspoken. The rush of the wind cascading around one's body at a speed previously not encountered left one in awe. The view was beautiful, the land stretched out before in all its illustrious majesty, the green of the land and the blue of the water coming together in a never-ending war between the streams and the banks, the water looking to expand its borders while the land struggled to defend its home. It was truly a sight to behold.

"_I wish I could fly with you more often Saphira, I don't even get half the time that I wish to spend with you."_

"_As do I… as do I." _Wishful thinking was all it was, he would never have the time to spend with her. Saphira couldn't help but feel depressed about the situation.

It was unfortunate that his duties hardly allowed them the closeness their bond demanded. Instead they were forced to resign to mental conversations when they couldspare the time for it. Physically they only spent a few days a week together if they could manage.

They flew in silence, enjoying the rare opportunity of being in each other's company.

As they neared Gil'ead Saphira reached out to Denethor's mind to see if he was sleeping. She grinned fiendishly as she prepared to wake him up in the quickest way possible, or maybe it was the meanest way. She had to make use of her limited time with him somehow, she gradually flew higher into the air and when she felt safe enough she folded her wings, feigned an injured wing and began to plummet to the ground. Then she reached out to Eragon in a false panic.

"_ERAGON!" _

He awoke with so much force he would have jumped out of his saddle if his legs weren't strapped in.

"_What's wrong Saphira?"_

"_My wing is injured and I cannot fly!" _Her panic obvious in her voice, he instantly started to panic.

His instincts jumped into action before his mind could even form a cohesive thought. He reached into his magic reserve and began to prepare to heal her injuries as they got painfully close to the ground. At the last second she unfolded her wings and pulled gracefully out of her nose-dive, and slowed down to a landing.

As she landed his mind began to put the pieces together.

"_Seriously?"_

"_We made it to Gil'ead."_ Saphira said matter – of – factly, as if she hadn't just convinced him they were going to die.

"_That's your reply? We made it to Gil'ead? I thought we were going to die!"_

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Saphira thought.

"_I was just having some fun Eragon, I thought you could use some humor since everything has been so serious lately." _Saphira said sheepishly, hoping he would see the good intent hidden in her actions.

"_Well maybe you should think about not giving me a heart attack in your quest to cheer me up." _He knew he shouldn't be too hard on her. _"Just know that I will get you back at some point."_

"_I'd like to see you try." _Saphira growled in an attempt to intimidate him.

Denethor grinned and turned away to walk into Gil'ead.

"_Stay nearby Saphira, I shouldn't be too long."_

"_As you wish little one"_

With that goodbye he walked through the gates of Gil'ead. The guards let him inside with a nod, not daring to question him as they knew there could be consequences questioning someone who held such authority.

Denethor actually came to appreciate the beauty of Uru'Baen when he entered Gil'ead. The large stone walls were dull in comparison to the tall glass spires in Uru'Baen. It didn't help that the entire city looked dismal, the people walked around with sullen expressions permanently etched on their face like stone. The atmosphere alone erased the happiness he had felt with Saphira earlier, leaving him depressed by association. He made a mental note to not stay any longer than absolutely necessary.

The door to the stronghold paled in comparison to the large ornate doors on the castle in Uru'Baen Denethor noted as he came upon them. The guards at the door stood alert not letting anything slip by their gaze, probably due to the fact that they had been informed of his arrival and was instructed not to make Durza look any worse. Denethor chuckled to himself; that sounded exactly like something the Shade would say.

The guards bowed as Denethor made his way to him and he returned the gesture with a minimal nod.

"Lord Denethor, Durza informed us of your arrival and has asked me to lead you to him." The guard who spoke looked more experienced and had most likely been chosen by Durza for this.

"Lead the way." Denethor replied quickly. _The less time I am here the better._

With her rider taking care of events inside Gil'ead Saphira had decided to go to a lake nearby where there was a large alcove she had discovered the year before while visiting Gil'ead. Inside were remnants of animals from previous hunts she had been on to sate her hunger and a small underground lake fed by the lake outside the cave. As she entered the cave she felt at ease. Here no one would watch her or could tell her what to do or what she couldn't do, instead she was free. In Uru'Baen she was constantly under her caretaker's watch who always abused her, verbally and physically. She hated the man's very being for he existed only to make her life a living Hell. She couldn't do anything about her situation for fear that it would have adverse effects on Denethor. She could easily burn the man to ashes, or slice him into a thousand pieces with her claws, or just flatten him with her weight. Unfortunately those actions would have consequences that could range anywhere from a reprimand to her rider being killed and she wouldn't risk that… she _refused_ to risk that.

She began to lie down in her usual place by the corner of the underground lake at the back of the alcove when she saw something sparkle. She leaned in closer when the small dark sphere came into focus and she was stunned in surprise. There illuminated in the dim light of the cave shone a brilliant emerald dragon egg.

**(A/N)**

**So we see a new egg appear in this chapter! I am super excited to continue with the story and I hope you liked the new chapter. I will try my best to upload the next chapter in the next week. Tell me what you think of the story so far and ask any questions you may have. I won't answer anything spoilerific so you will just have to wait and read if that's the case :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Sorry I have not updated in awhile, I had a lot of stuff going on. I wasn't really sure about writing this story, but after getting the amazing feedback all my inhibitions were taken away. You guys/girls are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Once again I encourage you to write a review and tell me what you like and include any constructive criticism. I haven't done this yet so here comes the obligatory disclaimer: all rights for Inheritance go to Christopher Paolini.**

Ch. 4: The Rack

The dungeon they entered was dark, not just regular dark but hopelessly dark, the kind of dark where everything seemed lost. It was hard to imagine resisting torture in this place thought Denethor. The walls seemed to close around you making feel claustrophobic while the prison itself seemed desolate. This was where people came to die.

The guard leading Denethor to Durza stopped outside a door that looked just like all the other ones, it was amazing how anyone could navigate around here.

"He is just through that door my lord." The guard spoke quickly and left, seemingly not wanting to see Durza.

Denethor mentally prepared himself for the conversation that was about to transpire and opened the door. Inside was a large desk covered with papers, and sitting in the chair behind it was the Shade.

"Denethor, how lovely to see you." The Shade spoke with malice dripping from his voice.

"Durza." He said with a quick nod.

"I know what game you are playing at and do not think for one second that I will merely let you get away with it." A smile slowly appeared over his face as he spoke causing Denethor to shiver.

"And what game might that be?"

"You have been poisoning the kings mind with your words, turning him against those who truly stands with him and I will see to it that he will see through your façade"

"Have I now? And what evidence do you have?" Denethor did all he could not burst into laughter, his position with Galbatorix was precarious enough already that he wouldn't dare do anything that could mess it up.

Durza hesitated before he replied. "I have a hunch."

"A hunch? A hunch? Do you realize how stupid it would be to approach him and accuse his _second_ – in – command of treason on a hunch? You might want to rethink your strategy Durza, but in the meantime I would appreciate it if we could get on with this."

Durza scowled and Denethor could all but see the Shade picturing his death in a most brutal way.

"Come then, I will lead you to her."

After a few minutes they had arrived at her cell. Durza pushed the door inward to reveal a most horrific sight. It was more a torture chamber than it was a cell, with everything from whips to iron spikes lining the walls.

Denethor's eyes drifted from the walls to a large rectangular table in the center of the room. Fixed to it was an unconscious female elf, her hands and feet were bound to rods at each of the four corners. At the side of table was a lever, which Denethor could not discern the meaning of.

Durza saw him eyeing his contraption curiously. "It's rather exquisite is it not?" Asked Durza insidiously.

"What is it?"

"A device that I created." Durza moved towards the elf's hands and motioned to the rods that her hands were bound to. "You tie the subjects hands and feet to these rods, and when you are ready to begin," he moved to the lever adjacent to the table, "you push this lever into the first notch. Care to have a go?"

Denethor began to curse his curiosity, knowing Durza this device was not a pleasant one. He knew that this was a test to see if he was capable of torture.

He looked at the lever; there were ten notches in total, each no doubt having a worse effect than the last. Against his better judgment, he moved the lever into the first notch.

The elf jumped into consciousness with a cry as her hands and feet were extended past their natural reach. Denethor took a step back horrified at what he had done.

"It feels good doesn't it? Inflicting pain on another person, knowing you hold their life in the palm of your hand." His face carried a smirk of pure evil.

Denethor took a moment to collect himself, still taken back at what he had done.

"I'm not here to discuss your hobbies Durza, I am here to collect the elf." His face drifted to an emotionless stone.

Durza glared at him before undoing the straps that held her in place.

"She's all yours."

**(A/N)**

**This chapter gets kind of dark but that is part of the reason I rated it mature. The torture device I described is commonly known as "The Rack" and is one of the brutal torture methods used by humankind. I'm sorry that it is so short but I wanted to update it sooner than later. From now on I will make the chapters significantly longer and focus on quality over quantity. See you again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Hello again everyone, here is the finished version of Chapter 5: The Warning. In this chapter we begin to see the plot unfold. Enjoy.**

Ch. 5: The Warning

Arya awoke in a garden full of colorful flowers; slumped against the bench she had fallen asleep on she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the first bed of flowers she saw. These particular flowers were called Queen of the Night and were jet black with white dots on the petals, seeming to represent stars on the night sky. She kneeled next to them and began stroking the petals; these had been her favorite since she had become a young adult. Then a thought occurred to her. These flowers had been planted outside the window in the palace so she didn't have to leave her room to see them, not by the bench.

Her eyes opened as her limbs were thrust outwards in a jerk of motion. A cry escaped her lips and her muscles were stretched and her skin elongated. She looked around in a panic to see two men crowded around a lever; the taller of the men was looking at her and grinning devilishly while the second had a look of horror on his face for only a second before it was replaced with stern look. She had seen the shade before but did not recognize the other man. He seemed more… well more kind. His jaw was angular and his body lean and muscular. What stood to her were his eyes. The sapphire irises radiated a kind aura; their deepness insinuated experience while his body looked young, impossibly young for such experience.

The Shade left the room and only the unfamiliar man with the kind eyes remained. He immediately moved the lever back to its origin and began undoing the straps around her wrists and ankles. Sitting up she examined her wrists, which the straps had rubbed raw and bleeding profusely. Touching them she flinched under the pain. She knew there was no use trying to heal herself, Durza had obviously rendered her unable to use magic.

"May I take a look?" The man asked.

She hesitantly nodded, sensing he wouldn't hurt her.

He gracefully picked up her arm and began to examine her wounds. He muttered a couple words and her wrist healed and she drifted back into the land of dreams.

Denethor was actually glad that she wasn't conscious so he did not have to answer any questions at the moment. He picked her fragile and malnourished body and carried her out of the prison and contacted Saphira to tell her he would be outside shortly.

* * *

Saphira was waiting for him when he finally breached the city walls; glad to rid himself of the dark city that lay behind him.

"_What took you so long, you said you would be out shortly."_

"_There was a strange woman that held me up. It's better if I show you."_

Saphira slipped into his memory curious as to what the woman wanted.

* * *

Denethor walked through the city with purpose, intent on reaching the city gate as quickly as possible. He rounded the corner and ran into a tall woman, nearly dropping the elf.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way." Denethor stuttered as he tried to make his way around her and was surprised to find her blocking him once more, staring intensely into his eyes.

"I have something urgent I need to speak with you about." The woman said not allowing him to pass.

"Please get out of my way, I am in somewhat of a hurry." He said annoyed, still trying to get past.

"I can assure you Eragon this is worth your time."

With that she turned and walked into the nearest building, leaving Denethor struck with uncertainty.

Denethor's mind began to race_. How did she know his real name? What did she want?_

In order to sate his curiosity he followed her into the building.

The road gave way to an herbalist's office; the walls lined with various strange-looking plants and equipment. The woman moved into the next room as he entered the office. Denethor hurried after her, set on finding out who this woman was and what she wanted.

As he walked into the next room he saw the woman siting at a small table seemingly waiting for him to sit. The room was dark; the only light source a pool of luminescent liquid on the table.

Denethor sat at the table opposite the herbalist.

"What do you want?"

"To give you a warning."

He shifted in his chair as he realized his situation. He was alone with someone he didn't know, someone who could wish him harm.

The woman began to speak with a glossed over look.

"The desolation of the hero will come as the rain falls

Everyone has their time and everything must fade.

The woman who pines and the woman who loves

The turn of the tide as they come to his aid.

When the time comes all must take their place

And the momentous battle will yield the end.

Their fears they will face

And they will break and bend.

His brethren at his side will be,

As this man breathes his last.

With the final decree

All things must be left in the past.

The desolation of the hero will come at the fall.

The walls will crash down and you alone must hear the call."

Denethor sat awestruck.

"What does that mean?"

"That I cannot tell you, but when the time comes you must listen."

"Listen? Listen for what?"

The woman walked away and left him in silence, pondering the meaning of the warning.

* * *

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_I only know what I showed you, I am just as in the dark as you."_

"_I don't like her one bit." Saphira growled_

"_I don't either but I have a feeling that we should not forget this. We do not know what lies ahead." _

**(A/N)**

**So that is Ch. 5. I hope you are all on the edge of your seats. Ch. 6 is in the works and I am planning ahead for future chapters. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**So a super quick chapter update today. I was off work today so I had the time to sit down and write a lot. I could have made this one longer but I have been ending on a lot of cliffhangers so I decided to be nice and not this time.**

Ch. 6: Thoughts

The flight back to Uru'Baen was spent deep in thought about what the woman had said. He didn't really see himself as a hero, more the villain. He hated working for Galbatorix, not that he had any choice; it was either that or death. The next part seemed to be foretelling a great battle in which the fate of Alagaesia was held in the balance.

"_I hate prophecies, they are always so extremely vague."_

"_I believe that is the point little one, if one knew the exact outcome then it could alter the future if they try to interfere with events. Plus you might want to think a little quieter, I can hear everything you are thinking and it's a little distracting."_

"_Sorry Saphira, this whole thing has got me more tense than a bowstring."_

"_I can tell, but there is no point in worrying about the future, the only thing you can do is let it happen. Try to get some sleep, we will be back in a few hours."_

"_Alright, I'll try."_

Denethor wasn't sure if he really could sleep; with the prophecy and his situation back in Uru'Baen troubling him he thought it would be hard pressed.

He was wrong.

* * *

Saphira flew slowly; she knew that Eragon needed his sleep. He didn't think she knew but she could always tell. Sleep had been avoiding him for quite awhile and she wished he did not have to go through such troubles at such a young age.

She stopped a moment to check on the elf prisoner who was still unconscious from Durza's torture and no doubt some drug to inhibit her abilities.

She returned back to the prophecy;

"His brethren at his side will be,

As this man breathes his last.

With the final decree

All things must be left in the past."

Did this mean that he would die and had to make his peace with the world? Or maybe there was another way; prophecies were ambiguous and riddled with riddles.

She tried her best to push the thought away but no matter how hard she would try it would always be there at the back of her head; nagging her every waking moment and haunting her dreams. She could never forget the thought of him dying. Maybe she didn't have to; if she didn't allow it to drive her insane and just keep a healthy paranoia she could change it. She would have to change it.

* * *

Arya stood on the ledge of a massive building whose top stretched so high above the clouds she could not see the ground. She inched forward allowing her toes over the edge. The wind was calm, nonexistent even, as she stared into the abyss. She closed her eyes and took a step forward. She began hurtling towards the face of the Earth, allowing gravity to bring her down like a stone dropping. The wind whipping through her hair destroyed any hairstyle she may have as it spread her hair everywhere. Her face was serene in every sense of the word, calm and happy as the wind tore around her. She got alarming close to the ground, and yet she kept her eyes closed; just enjoying the fall.

Seconds before she hit the ground her eyes flew open and she was lying in a bed in a prison cell. The walls were stone, but they were far more elegant than the ones in Gil'ead. They were smoother and seamless, and the door was no ordinary one. It was ornate; covered in designs that bordered on art. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to look around the room and began to realize it did not resemble a cell at all. There was a small wardrobe, and even a private bathroom adjacent to her room. This was no cell; it was a bedroom.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the man she had not known from the last time she was conscious.

"Ah good you are awake, I was beginning to worry."

Arya looked at him suspiciously; she had been quick to trust him the last time because she had been delirious and she would not be so quick to trust him again.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Denethor and I assure you I am here to help."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I did heal your wounds after you I unstrapped you from that horrible device. I don't know what he did to you but your wounds were quite extensive and it took a lot of energy to make you well again. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

Her short reply irked him; he cared for her and brought her back from the brink of death and didn't even receive a thank you. He thought he deserved at least that.

"Well then… I expect you are hungry and thirsty so I have had a meal prepared for you. It is vegetarian so don't worry about that, I know that elves do not partake of meat."

He walked out for a moment and returned with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. He handed the soup to her and set the tea on the bedside table.

She played with it in silence for a while taking only a few bites before switching for the tea. She knew that name; he was Galbatorix's right hand man so she would have to be careful about what she told him.

"So where am I?" She said sipping on her tea.

"Your are in my house in Uru'Baen, technically you are a prisoner, but I prefer to think of you as my guest."

"What do mean by technically I'm a prisoner?"

"Well you can't leave or wander the house, but I promise that no harm will come to you under this roof. You have everything you need and I will make sure you are comfortable."

"Why would you do that?"

"Do I need a reason other than it's the right thing to do?"

"There seems to be an ulterior motive."

"There is not." Denethor said adamantly. If only he could make her understand that he actually didn't wish her any harm.

Not really given a choice she let the matter go.

"So if you aren't going to hurt me what are you going to do?"

"I haven't really worked that out yet to be honest."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days, I transported you here and have been waiting for you to awake."

"So does this have something to do with the egg?"

"Yes it does."

"And you aren't going to torture me?"

"Correct."

"Then how do you plan to get me to talk?"

"All in due time, for now just enjoy you're dinner."

With that he left the room locking the door behind him leaving behind a very confused Arya.

* * *

"Denethor how long will that girl be staying here?" His mother asked. She was not very keen on playing host to a prisoner.

"As long as it takes mother, now can you please drop it? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I never get to see you anymore, you're always off running about doing tasks for Galbatorix."

"I know, I know. I promise soon I will sit down and have a proper dinner with you."

"You'd better."

**(A/N)**

**So that's Chapter 6, it's not a very busy chapter but it had to be done. It will pick up very soon I promise. Happy reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Hello again! Another chapter update and more insight into the characters. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Insight

This was a very strange situation. The very man who had saved her from Durza and cured her wounds was her interrogator.

_All the more reason not to trust him. He must have an elaborate plan to gain my trust in order to get me to reveal the eggs location. Unfortunately for him I have no idea where it ended up._

Arya's mouth stretched into a small smile, the first one it had seen in a long time.

He genuinely seemed to not wish her any harm, but usually the most insidious people could hide their evil intentions behind a façade. This made it all the more difficult to discern his actual character. He could be telling the truth… or he could be the villainous man Lord Denethor had become known as. When he had talked to her earlier she noticed he was young, no more than 18 years old.

She began to feel sorry for him, so young to be taking on such responsibility. To have your childhood taken away for you was a horrible thing. You lose the innocence of a child's eyes, seeing the world around you as a small and safe place while blindly trusting people and believing the world to be a wholesome place. At least you would have the experience of knowing serenity before the world comes down with the truth like a hammer on an anvil. Arya remembered that epiphany very well.

_(80 years earlier)_

Arya sat quietly with her mother at the dinner table, each moment passing slower than a year. The large room seemed small in comparison now that they were alone. After a few minutes of eating in silence the Queen spoke.

"It has been brought to my attention that you wish to leave Du Weldenvarden and become an ambassador for us to the Varden. This job is not to be taken lightly. To get the elves involved with the Varden could prove to turn the war in one of two ways. It could be a turning point and give them the push they desperately need to win, or it could prove catastrophic and move Galbatorix to push and eliminate them."

"Mother this move would be unanticipated by the Empire and catch by surprise. If we don't come to their aid they would be foolish to even make a move on the Empire. Together the elves and Varden could forever change Alagaesia for the better and once and for all rid us of Galbatorix."

"Even with the elves there is no guarantee that we will win. Galbatorix is extremely powerful and I cannot risk getting us involved."

Arya's temper began to rise. "Then don't get fully involved, if we only had an elf on the outside to gather information we could help them if only a little. This is the most logical course of action right now."

"Then I will send someone NOT the only heir to the throne. This job would be dangerous at best, potentially lethal. Would you send yourself to death?"

"If need be."

"You don't need too! We could easily send someone else."

"I'm tired of being trapped here, never seeing any of the outside world. Mother I long to experience something other than the monotonous drone of the forest and this would be an excellent solution to my problem."

"I forbid it."

The instant the word fell out her lips she instantly regretted it. Arya's only response to that would be full-blown retaliation.

"You FORBID it?" Arya laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I am your Queen and mother Arya and you will treat me as such. I will not tolerate you behaving like a child."

"I am not behaving like a child, I just want the opportunity to see the world and more importantly bring Galbatorix down! Or have you already gotten over father's death."

"Do not _ever_ accuse me of not caring about my husband. I loved him more than you can imagine. Arya you tread on dangerous ground, I suggest you back away."

"Or what mother? You'll send me to my room?"

"Fine! You want to be an ambassador so badly than you could go. But know if you do you are banished from Du Weldenvarden. I hope you make the right decision."

_(Present Day)_

That was a lifetime ago. She always regretted leaving on such bad terms with her mother, but she did not have any other choice. She had pushed Arya into this.

Arya let her head fall into her hands in anguish. Why couldn't her mother just accept that she wanted to leave and be the ambassador?

_Damn her._

* * *

Denethor headed to the throne room to inform Galbatorix that the elf courier was in Uru'Baen. The streets bustled with people busy with their mundane lives while he walked. He opened the doors to the castle to see Formora waiting for him.

"Denethor, you're back!" He noticed that she had a smile on her face, the same face that rarely smiled.

"Hello Formora. How have you been while I was away?"

"Same old routine: nothing followed by an abundance of more nothing with a little sparring thrown in the mix. How was the hand-off?"

"Durza was an ass. He basically accused me of treason and threatened to expose me for the fraud I was." Denethor smiled and laughed.

Formora on the other hand couldn't even contain herself; her body shook with boisterous laughter.

"Is he serious? He is even more idiotic than I thought."

"Other than that it went off without a hitch, the elf is in my house while I ask Galbatorix what he wants to do next."

"You know Denethor, you work too much. You should take some time off soon to spend tome with your mother. And I would like to spend some time with you as well." Her face blushed with embarrassment. "That is if you would want to spend some time with me."

"Yeah of course, that would be nice. Shall we say dinner once I get a chance to relax?"

"That sounds great! Well I'll see you around."

* * *

She couldn't believe it! She had finally asked to spend some alone time with him and he said yes.

_I sound like a teenage girl the way I'm fawning over him._

Then a thought occurred to her.

_What if he just thinks we are just going to dinner as friends? God I'm such an idiot!_

She began to have doubts about going to dinner. The man that had shown her the meaning of living wouldn't make a fool of her. She had always been so demeaning towards others and looked down on them, treating them as a sub-being. Before her dragon had been slain she hadn't been that way. She had not been carefree by any means but she had been nicer overall and semi-caring, not this hard, emotionless thing she had come to see in the mirror everyday. Denethor had shown her by example that being nice to others reaped benefits unbeknownst to those who were selfish. By being kind to people it made you feel good inside.

She had been furious by the way he treated her. How could someone be so kind to her when she couldn't even be kind to herself? She did not understand it. The thought was foreign to her. She didn't deserve it; all the things she had done were horrific. She had killed people who didn't deserve it, saved people who didn't deserve it, and served those who didn't deserve it. All of her time serving in the Forsworn had been morally atrocious. She could never atone for what she had done.

* * *

"I take it that the elf is safe in your custody?"

"Yes my king, she is currently at my house. How should we precede?"

"I think you are suited to interrogate her, at least more than Durza. Get the location of the egg."

"As you wish my king."

**(A/N)**

**Hope you liked Arya's flashback and it fills in some of the holes in character development. I know some of the characters are acting differently than what you are used too (Formora in Rainxoxo's fanfic) but there is a reason and all will be explained in time. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**So yes a short chapter but is has been awhile and I wanted to update. AS always I am planning ahead and as this uploads am working on the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to review/PM me with your thoughts and comments.**

Chapter 8: Interrogation (Part 1)

Denethor sat in Arya's temporary bedroom in a hard wooden chair staring at a comfortable Arya as she sat on the bed. Trying hard to determine what he would do to get her to tell him where the egg was.

"Are you actually going to say anything or are you just going to sit there staring at me the whole time?" Arya was actually having fun watching him decide what to do with her.

Denethor snapped out of his train of thought, or lack of one, to see his captive smiling at him.

"Don't put down my technique! Maybe staring at you is how I am going to get you to talk." Denethor said unconvincingly.

"I'll admit it is not a technique I have ever seen before. Usually this involves more asking questions and torture."

"Well I have no intentions to torture you but I will be asking questions."

"In this age or the next?"

_Great start to the interrogation, _Denethor thought, _she is actually making fun of my method. Not that I actually have one at this point._

"Well I am a rider so I can wait an age."

"No, please do continue. I am_ truly_ anxious to see what you have planned."

Arya was having more fun in this interrogation than she had in a long time.

"Well then let's cut to the chase. Where is the egg?"

"Have you checked under your chair?" Arya muffled a chuckle.

_This is going nowhere._ Denethor thought.

"While I wish it was under there I have the innate feeling it is not." He paused deliberating what to do next. "Well it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together so introductions first. My name as you know is Denethor. What is yours?"

_Interesting, _Arya thought, _is he actually going to take the time to get to know me? Odd way of doing this._

"What's it to you?"

"People are not just numbers on a page, they have names and people who care about them. It's a lot harder to hurt someone when you think about their mothers waiting for them to get home or the people who count on them. So I'll ask again; what is your name?"

He spoke compassionately Arya noticed; she could sense that something had happened to him to make him think this way. And she felt bad for him.

"My name is Arya. Thank you for asking."

"It is a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

"There is no official meaning, I think my mother choose it just because she liked it. But to me it means "the end of the pursuit of happiness". _And maybe one day I will find it._

"What made you think of that?" Denethor was starting to like this woman; her thought processes seemed to connect with his.

"Well that is the ultimate goal of life right; to be happy? And hopefully one day I will be given the opportunity to know such happiness."

Denethor sat in silence absorbing her words. He had never thought about it before but now that he did he agreed. It wasn't money or power that fulfilled a man's purpose for as long as at the end of the day he came home to happiness, it didn't matter. At the end of your life you meet the same inevitable fate as everyone else and all that is left of you is a shell and you laid below the ground, lost in oblivion.

"Are you alright?" Arya asked as Denethor had been staring into nothingness for a while now lost in his thoughts.

He jerked back into reality at the sound of her melodious voice.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's alright."

"I think that is enough for today. I will come back tomorrow and we shall continue our," he caught himself almost saying conversation when in reality it was an interrogation, "interrogation."

The atmosphere changed as the words were uttered and it dawned upon both of them that they were not just having a conversation and most certainly not friends.

This was not going to be easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**It's been awhile. I didn't have any Internet to upload and didn't really feel like writing. But after a month here it is and I uploaded from Starbucks cause I still don't have Internet. I will in the next week but I didn't want to wait. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 9: Hope

_Happiness is the ultimate goal in life._ Denethor had been thinking about this line over and over again since Arya had spoken those words. _Perhaps in a different life, but not in this one, not for me._ _If happiness is the goal then my life will be considered lacking in the end; nothing but killing and forced servitude for me._ This was a daunting premise; he hated that he did but he didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either this or nothing: nothing being death or imprisonment and torture. Likely the latter, it was as if his life meant nothing either way, but if he could choose between the two meaningless lives then it would be the one where everyone was safe. That in itself gave the life at least a small amount of meaning.

He lay in his bed, the emptiness of his life pulling him further into the mattress. _Is this my fate?_ His mind flittered between depression and anger in a never-ending cycle until he entered a restless sleep.

* * *

Arya sat upright in the bed; staring at the stew Denethor had brought her earlier. It had long since gone cold. _What was the point of food? What was the point of anything?_ Her father had left her; her mother banished her, her lifetime friend Faolin had been struck down in her defense by Durza. All this for what? A miniscule shred of hope for a miracle that somehow they could defeat Galbatorix, a man turned God? She had struggled for as long as she could remember for a purpose, for some sign that maybe, just maybe, life wasn't a pointless war that would constantly take things away from you and leave you stripped of everything you cared about. Yet the sign had never come, or even appeared to exist.

She knew how her imprisonment would end, how everything always ended. She had been Durza's puppet for torture, and when she had been transferred to this man Denethor, a man who seemed to be an angel among men, she was given hope. But like always the hope would be torn from her like innocence from a child. Denethor would be a monster. Arya knew not to trust in hope anymore. Hope was a fool's drug. If they were faced with an insurmountable obstacle, all one would have to do was hope. And that hope would keep them going until their inevitable failure.

Everyone in Arya's life left her. She swore she would never care for anyone ever again. Never let anyone hurt her. So she erected a wall between her and the rest of the world and all the people who had hurt or left her were all just bricks in that wall.

* * *

Formora lay in her bed with her thoughts drifting to her encounter with Denethor. She would never have admitted it but she was nervous that he wouldn't like her. _Who wouldn't like this_? _I have the body of an elven goddess!_ Maybe modesty wasn't exactly her forte but her body was quite exquisite, her curves were enough to make any man lust after her. It was late but she figured he wouldn't mind if she paid him a visit. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon anyway.

* * *

Denethor felt a slender hand running through his long hair and rolled over content with the feeling. He opened his eyes to see Formora sitting beside him on his bed and jolted awake.

"Formora what are you doing here?" His voice was still low and groggy.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk with you." She spoke still stroking his hair.

He sat upright revealing his bare chest and she caught herself staring at him.

"What did you want to talk with me about?"

She jumped out of her entranced state and realized she hadn't thought up an excuse to see him.

"Well I said talk but what I meant was…" She leaned forward and quickly pulled him towards her and kissed him; gingerly at first but growing in intensity quickly. At first he was shocked but after he fully realized what was going on he returned the kiss passionately. After a minute she pulled away and said, "…that."

They both were speechless in the aftermath of the kiss; luckily words weren't needed as they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Denethor leaned forward and she moved closer to him closing the already small distance between them as their lips locked. Formora pushed her body against his as she grabbed a handful of his hair and caressed his back with her other hand. Denethor pulled her towards him placing a hand on the small of her back causing her to release small moan of pleasure.

Lost in the moment she pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap leaving only clothes in the way. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and began softly stroking her exposed skin causing her to shudder. She broke the kiss just long enough for her to pull her shirt off and reinitiated their kiss. The soft moonlight illuminated her flawless pale skin as her hips gyrated on top of him. The circular motion of her hips drove him crazy with want. He flipped her onto her back and let his hand glide down her skin from her chest to her lips. Feeling her quiver beneath his touch he slipped his hand into her pants let his fingers slide into her causing her to shiver. Formora could not resist any longer and slid his pants off and pulled him on top of her. With nothing in their way she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him inside her. The way he slid slowly out and in sent her into ecstasy and she began to push her hips against him. They began to match each other's thrusts, each pushing and pulling in rhythm. They entered into a blissful dance, causing each other to reach release in ecstasy. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately; both of them glad that Formora had come to "talk" to Denethor.

(**A/N)**

**So yeah that escalated real quickly. We see more character development for Arya and more insight into her mindset. The Pink Floyd reference is obvious but I like it and it fits so well. I feel like their album The Wall encapsulates her emotional state really well. If you haven't listened to it I highly recommend it. One of the best albums of all time. I know I said it would be ExA but I really like ExF right now. It may change or may not. Review/PM me with thoughts about the chapter and pairing. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

**I have not given up! I will finish this story even if no one reads it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I have spent a lot of time deciding on major storylines and where I want the story to go. Also you can thank my roommate for input on Murtagh and other important things. I have also decided to go ExA. ExF just wasn't doing it for me. **

Chapter 10: Meditation

The morning light cascaded through the space in the curtains; illuminating the two entangled in each other. Formora's head lay on Denethor's chest and their legs lay entwined. The sharp light danced upon Denethor's eyes pulling him out of his slumber. He felt Formora draped over him and wrapped his arm around her, gracefully stroking her back while she slept.

He lay there thinking about Formora. Her life story was not one without strife. The war Galbatorix waged upon the riders must not have been easy for her. He could only imagine the lengths she had to go to fulfill Galbatorix's whims.

It was not long before Formora awoke.

"I haven't slept that hard in years." She whispered into Denethor's ear.

"Well you seemed pretty tired last night when you passed out." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut it, you!"

"Formora I have a question."

"Shocker! Let me guess, it's about last night?"

"Of course it is!" He said laughing. "That came out of nowhere!"

"Maybe for you it did, but as for me… I've been laying down hints that I liked you for awhile."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Denethor's voice held tones of sarcasm

"You did notice didn't you? Why didn't you say anything, or make a move or… or I don't know something?"

"I haven't really had a romantic relationship before, I didn't know what to do or what to say."

"Dumbass, all you had to do was ask me on a date."

"Easier said than done."

"Really?"

"Tell me, how do you ask someone as powerful as you on a date? Someone who has decades more experience in everything than you. It can be pretty intimidating. Not to mention the whole, 'What if I misinterpreted the signs,' thing."

"Has anyone ever told you that you tend to over-think things?"

"Once or twice." He said sheepishly.

* * *

Arya sat cross-legged in a large grassy meadow covered in a variety of flowers; not a tree in sight. Her face was so serene she could have been mistaken for dead if it hadn't been for her slow and controlled breathing. She often came to this place when she wanted to be alone and think. There was no sound to distract her or wind to make the flowers dance. The meadow was surrounded by a tall circular stone wall in which she always felt safe and isolated from the turmoil of reality. _If a heaven did exist, this is what it must be like. _

This man Denethor was either extremely clever or just painfully stupid. The most valuable object was hiding out there somewhere just waiting to be found and yet all he did was make small talk. This had been going on for about a week and it was starting to annoy her. _Just get on with it already. Let my part in this be done._

Little did she know her part in the events to come was only just beginning.

* * *

Denethor moved to open the door to the makeshift prison that contained the elf when his hand stopped on the handle and he just stood there staring at the door. Galbatorix had not been happy with his results so far, or lack thereof. He had made zero progress on finding the egg and was beginning to think that this was a fool's errand. He began to wonder if she even knew where it went, it was entirely possible that was the case. He hadn't asked any questions specific to the egg or its location, but he did get to know the elf and he had learned quite a bit about her. For example he knew that she was sad, immeasurably sad. He didn't know what caused her to be this way but he could see it in her emerald eyes.

He took a breath to collect himself and opened the door. The elf was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her eyes closed in meditation. He had never seen anything like it before and decided to leave her to her own devices for the time being. He figured he might as well try meditating.

He took one look at the wooden chair and decided that the floor was better. He sat with his legs crossed and closed his eyes.

_Okay… Now what? I guess clear my mind._

He took a deep breath and let it out.

His mind became blank for a few seconds before a few images popped into his head. Images of Arya, Formora, and Saphira, the three most important things in his life. Saphira: she was his rock in a desert of sinking sand. Formora: the events that transpired the night before cropped up before anything else. She was his release in this world full of stress. And Arya: her role in his life was clouded with indecision. He didn't know what to do with her. Galbatorix would kill her as soon as he figured out where the egg was and he didn't want that.

He was at an internal stalemate. On one hand he had to protect those he loved and on the other was purpose. A reason to dredge on day after day and put forth his best effort. He longed to make this world a better place where everyone could live without fear of a corrupt government. He just needed a way to do that.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) It's been awhile but never late than never.**

Ch. 11: Beginnings

Farm life is a very simple thing in theory. Tend to the garden and livestock; that is if you could even afford animals. Unfortunately it had been a tight year money-wise for Garrow and his family. A lot of things had gone wrong and it kept him awake at night gnawing slowly and silently at him. Though he didn't dare let Roran or Azura notice the toll it had taken on him for he was their rock. No matter how bad things got they knew they could count on him to pull them through. He had made it through the Eternal Winter that plagued Carvahall when they were still young, his wife's untimely death, and more than his fair share of hungry nights. He never wanted his children to know what that felt like and made sure they didn't. It wasn't the most glamorous lifestyle by any means, but it was an honest one.

Garrow had begun to look hollow through all the hardships he had to endure and this had not gotten past his children. Seeing his gaunt figure made them worried. It had particularly bothered Roran and he had begun working as hard as he could to ensure his father could rest.

While Garrow and Roran worked relentlessly to harvest all the crops before the seasons changed and the frost killed them Azura, who had been left to complete the household chores, had begun hunting. Garrow opposed this idea at first stating that a young girl like her had no business hunting but was soon shut down by her sheer willpower and the convincing argument that they needed the meat to survive.

Surpassing his expectations entirely she returned with no less than 5 rabbits on her first attempt at hunting and she heard no opposition from him afterwards.

Tonight she could tell winter was swiftly approaching as she pulled the hood on her jacket to cover her head from the cold north wind. Azura crouched behind a fallen tree waiting patiently for the deer she had been tracking all week to appear. After waiting for over an hour she began to doubt her tracking skills when out of the shadows it appeared. The soft moonlight that snuck through the gaps in the leaves illuminated the deer's silhouette inspiring her confidence. She stealthily notched an arrow and brought the bow into firing position and aimed. She drew a breath and slowly exhaled as she released the taught bowstring, urging the projectile forwards.

The arrow pierced through the deer's eye and scrambled the brains resulting in immediate death and fell like a ragdoll to the ground.

Azura pumped her fist in triumph and stood up, stretching her aching muscles and walked over to collect her hard earned reward. After half the distance was covered a bright burst of light temporary blinded her and a thunderous boom shook the forest causing Azura to instinctively fall to the ground to minimize the chance of injuries from an attack.

As she lay there face in the cold grass she intently listened for any commotion. After a few moments passed with no sound revealing the source of the light she lifted her eyes and examined her surroundings. Surprisingly she could not place anything different, like it had never happened.

She stood up and her eyes gravitated towards her conquest and she was taken back by the appearance of a bronze stone, and not just any stone, this one had a flawlessly smooth surface and a plethora of golden veins under the surface. For a minute she completely forgot about the deer and all she could see was the stone's illuminating glow. Against her better judgment Azura slowly reached out to it until she felt the warm surface free of any imperfections. Realizing the possibility of it fetching a steep price she stowed it away in her satchel.

She turned her attention back to the deer and mustering all her strength heaved it over her shoulder. Fortunately she was not that far from their farm and began the journey back all the while thinking about the luck she just had.

The egg's appearance was no mere chance or coincidence, but she had absolutely no clue of the events to come.

**(A/N) Yes it is short but we see a new OC come into play. Originally I planned to replace Murtagh with Azura but I found a way to keep him in that I liked. Azura essentially replaced Eragon with Garrow but other than that the time spent with Garrow fits the canon so I won't bother rewriting it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) I made my new years resolution to update this story more frequently and with more content. As you probably noticed this chapter contains significantly more words than previous ones and I plan to keep it that way. Hope you enjoy and please review so I can communicate more with my audience and find out what you liked and didn't like.**

Ch. 12: Questions

Denethor walked down the stairs after an uneventful interrogation, remembering his promise to his mother about the dinner he owed her. He might as well get one out of the way so Formora and his mother wouldn't charge him up with forgetting them.

His encounter with Formora the night before weighed heavily on his mind. A romantic relationship should be the last thing on his mind given the situation he was in. Yet it appeared one had jumpstarted without him being the wiser. The more he thought about it the more he became polarized on the subject. A part of him saw that he needed an escape from his responsibilities to the empire, to gain experience in a field that he had none, and a chance to grow as a person. The other part of him realized that the quality of his work could take a nosedive resulting in consequences he did not want to fathom, not to mention the tremendous age gap between them, and he wasn't even prepared to deal with the amount of attention and care a functional relationship required. The only thing he knew was that he had no idea what he wanted.

* * *

"Is it just me or are you getting skinnier?" Selena asked as Denethor approached the dinner table.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He replied as he sat down to eat.

"It is when you're already skinny to begin with. Honestly, if you keep on at this rate you'll be nothing but a toothpick that at any moment could be swept away by the East wind. " She paused for a moment as if she was trying to figure out how to say what she was thinking. "Are you all right? You seem stressed… more stressed than usual anyway."

The worry her voice held was not missed by Denethor. He stood up and strode over to where she sat before bending down to meet her eye level. He embraced her and reassuringly said, "It's nothing I cannot handle, just another one of Galbatorixs assignments. You needn't worry so much, I can take care of myself."

Selena held him tight for a few moments before letting him go. "Eragon I am your mother, and I will never stop worrying… It's my job." She chuckled as if to alleviate the somber mood that had taken hold in the room.

Denethor sat back down at the table as Rose brought the food for the evening, a thick vegetable stew for him, and a prime fillet steak for Selena.

"I'm not kidding sweetie you really need to get some meat on your bones." Selena spoke as she began to eat her steak.

"I hope you mean metaphorically mother, you know I believe all life is sacred."

"Not as sacred as this steak tastes." She couldn't control her laughter as he just shook his head and started eating.

* * *

Denethor lay in his bed tossing and turning, sleep eluding him. He wanted to talk to Saphira for guidance, a chance to ease the storm that had settled in his mind. So he reached out to her.

"_Saphira are you awake?"_

The moment his mind touched hers she could feel he was struggling with something_, "What's on your mind?"_

"_Among other things… the elf Arya. She hasn't told me anything useful to give to Galbatorix; if things continue on like this I cannot guarantee her safety. Who knows what he will do to her if I get nothing."_

"_As hard as it is to hear, I don't think there is anything you can do to keep her from harm. Even if, and that's a big if, she tells you anything useful what's to stop Galbatorix from killing her or even worse enslaving her? The world has never been a fair or unforgiving place, you of all people should know that."_

Denethor could feel his anger swelling, _"Of course I know that! You don't think that it kills me knowing that the entirety of my job is inflicting pain and suffering on other people? That everything I do completely contradicts who I truly am. And to think that just once, just one damn time, I might have the chance to avoid all that and treat her like a living being. How could I be so ignorant to think I could actually help someone?"_ Tears began to leak out of his eyes before trailing down his face leaving streaks of sorrow; his hands clenched into fists containing his pent up anger.

Saphira did the only thing she thought could help him where words had failed. She hugged him, or more accurately she hugged his conscious. In it she conveyed understanding, that it killed her just as much as it did him. _"You're not ignorant… foolishly hopeful maybe, but not ignorant. The truth is we can never know how things are going to play out, but you can't let that stop you from trying. I realize that this is tough for you and I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me." _The words he said had left Saphira in a vulnerable state, she knew his frustration was not directed at her yet it did little to ease the pain.

Instantly Denethor was filed with regret, _"I know… I should not have taken it out on you. I just… I'm lost and don't know what to do. So much of my life has been out of my control and now that I have some semblance of control I'm plagued with indecision."_

Considering the evidence Saphira thought she may have a solution, _"It seems you've been beating around the bush, trying to get to know her before asking the questions you need to. The problem is you don't have the time for that. My advice is to cut to the chase… before it is too late."_

"_And if she refuses to answer?"_

"_Hey I didn't say it would be easy, just that it needs to be done. For both our sakes." _ Saphira wanted to keep talking since it had been a few days since the last time they had spoken. _"Is there anger about anything else you would like to project at the wrong target?" _She chuckled as she spoke, alleviating the weight of the conversation.

Denethor welcomed the change of pace, _"No, I'm good."_

"_So nothing else of interest?" _Saphira said in attempts to further the conversation.

"_No" _Denethor replied way to quickly and pointedly to be believable.

"_Hmm… sounds like you have something to hide."_

Denethor hesitated for a moment before replying. _"Well there is one thing. Remember when I told you about Formora stopping me to talk before we left for Gil'ead?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well she came to visit me last night… in my bedchamber."_

"_No…" _Saphira could sense where this was headed.

"_Yes… woke me up in the middle of the night to,"_ He paused before unconvincingly saying, _"talk."_

"_So you and Formora… had sex? Why didn't you tell me earlier that you and her were together?"_

"_We weren't… it all happened so abruptly. I'm not entirely sure where we stand now to be honest."_

Saphira was completely awestruck by this new information. _"Well she obviously likes you so you had better talk to her. Take it from another woman, she will react poorly if you ignore her."_

"_What would I even say? Hey, thanks for having sex with me. We should do it again sometime."_

"_No... For the love of God don't say that." _She couldn't believe she had to have this talk with him. _"Invite her to dinner. Approach this like an adult and talk with her. Outline where you see this relationship headed and get her opinion on the matter. Did your mother not tell you how to talk to girls?"_

"_Of course she did, but I didn't think that a century-and-a-half old elf badass falls into that category."_

"_It's the same concept, except in this instance if you mess it up there will be far worse consequences."_

That last sentence gave Denethor shiversas to what those might be. It was no short list. _"Thanks for giving me nightmares Saphira."_

"_Happy to help."_ She said fiendishly. "_Now go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow and it's late enough as it is."_

Denethor knew she was right and rolled on his side. _"And Saphira…"_

"_Yes little one?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_You are welcome."_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Denethor sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair staring at Arya, and she at him, sipping the tea he had brought her. The time for results was fast approaching with no glimpse of a breakthrough on the horizon. He may have patience in this matter, but Galbatorix did not and Denethor began to worry so he gave himself a pep talk. _You can do this; just ask the questions you've been avoiding and worry about what will happen to her afterwards later._ He furrowed his brow and broke the silence.

"Let's start today by telling me what happened the night Durza attacked and captured you."

Arya pulled the mug from her lips and glared at him. "I'm sure _it_," she emphasized it with a viciousness Denethor had not anticipated, "has already told you. Why do you need a recap?"

Denethor couldn't help but smirk when she called Durza it, like he didn't even deserve the title of a person. He would never dare say as such, but he agreed whole-heartedly. "Well you have been here four days and given me naught but cheeky comments and sarcasm. Besides, there are two sides to every story and you deserve to give yours. So here's your chance"

Arya considered her options from defiant silence to a complete fabrication involving something along the lines of Durza being sexually assaulted by a horse's hoof in a freak accident, but decided Denethor deserved the truth, or at least part of it.

"Fine." She said curtly.

"After we stole the egg, my two bodyguards and I were to return to an established rendezvous point near Bullridge. Durza and his Urgal goons ambushed us on our way there; my bodyguards were killed first in attempts to give me enough time to escape. However, Durza never even bothered with them and came straight for me. He eventually cornered me in a ring of blazing fire that stood at least 5 feet high and wider than a raging river. Before _it _could retrieve the egg I sent it away with a spell and that the last thing I remember before waking up in Durza's dungeon."

Denethor had been sitting quietly during her account with intense focus. When she was finished he asked, "What spell did you use to send it away?"

"I cannot remember, my memory is hazy, presumably due to the drug Durza gave me. It's difficult recalling the last few minutes of our skirmish."

"And do you have any ideas on the whereabouts of the egg now?" Denethor anticipated her response to this query but needed to ask anyway.

Arya noticed that this time the interrogation was different, Denethor acted differently. It began to truly feel as though they were opponents, so she responded accordingly. "None whatsoever… but even if I did it would take more than torture to get an answer."

He had not predicted that sort of animosity on her response and it gave him pause. He didn't want her to completely shut him out, for it would not end well for either of them.

"How did you break in and steal the egg?" This was the big one; the one Galbatorix wanted answered most.

Arya quickly deflected the question by asking a question of her own. "Why haven't you given me the drug? I have to eat and I'm obviously a skilled magician so it wont be much longer before I have my full strength back."

Denethor shut her down before this session went off the rails. "You aren't in a position to be asking questions. I'll ask again… How did you break in and steal the egg?"

Arya remained adamant. "You first."

Denethor began to get frustrated. "That's not how this works."

Arya sensed she was gaining a foothold and pressed the matter further. "Are you sure, because it doesn't seem like you fully understands how this works?"

Denethor knew she was trying to get under his skin, but couldn't stop her so he decided to leave and wait until tomorrow. He had already made more progress today than he had in the past four days combined.

Denethor rose from the chair and said, "Fine have your way. I'll be back tomorrow and I hope you will decide to be honest with me because I cannot guarantee that the next man will be as forgiving as I have been." With that he left the room, locking the door behind him.

As he walked down the stairway he heard a knock at the door.

His servant Rose opened the door to see a guard clad in armor who spoke before she even had a chance to greet him.

"The emperor has requested Denethor's presence in the throne room as soon as it is convenient for him."

"Okay I will pass on the message." Rose replied.

The guard bowed and walked away as Rose shut the door. She turned to retrieve Denethor and stopped when she saw him come around the bend in the stairwell.

She bowed and said, "My lord, the emperor has…"

He waved his hand to cut her off, "Thank you Rose, but I heard." He pointed to his ears, "I have exceptional hearing." And went for the door.

"I do too." Rose replied before adding, "Hope you had fun last night." She winked and went back to cleaning.

Denethor's hand froze on the door handle and his cheeks turned beet red. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and opened the door to leave.

* * *

Denethor walked through the illustrious doors that guarded the throne room and approached Galbatorix. He moved to kneel before Galbatorix's subliminally powerful voice stopped him.

"Come now, forget formalities lets just get on with it. Have you obtained the location of the egg from the elf yet?"

Denethor thought it was odd the he would toss aside formalities like this, but soon released the thought. "No my king, I have reason to believe that even she knows not where she sent it. I think that Durza's drug has impaired her memory causing her to forget most of what happened."

A frown replaced the smile on the kings' face. "Is that so. It seems this matter has become even more complicated thanks to Durza's misguided actions." Galbatorix paused to consider the options, "It is possible that the elf is lying to you Denethor, you are still a young man full hormones after all and female elves tend to be very attractive. You have the mental fortitude to extract the truth just to ensure her appearances are not affecting your judgment."

Denethor definitely did not want to risk scrambling Arya's mind and turning her into a zombie. Plus she was a magician so it was highly probable she had a strong mental defense to have to break through.

Denethor had been lost in thought so the king broke the silence, jolting him back to reality.

"You're very quiet… do you have another course of action in mind?" As he spoke his eyes seemed to peer into Denethors soul.

"I was simply considering the fact that she is a skilled magician and weighing the probability of her having a mental block. I would rather her mind not be made into soup in the process of extraction for she may be of use for the Empire."

Galbatorix seemed impressed by the foresight his young apprentice had shown. "That is an excellent point Denethor, however this information is much more valuable to me than another slave. Up to this point I have allowed you to perform the interrogation your way and while I do not agree to your methods I trust you. Tell you what, I'll give you one more day to get the information your way, but if you fail I will have her brought here and I will extract it my way."

"As you wish my king."

**(A/N) I'm glad to finally be back writing this story; I took some time off to work on some original material so I apologize for staying away for so long. I will the next chapter uploaded at the latest in a week, but I anticipate it will only be a few days. Thank you for being so patient and please rate and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) As promised here is next chapter and the plot thickens. Insert obligatory disclaimer here.**

Ch. 13: A Plan Forms

Denethor tread down the castle steps with care, his mind racing at the implications of his imminent failure. He knew there was naught he could do in a day to improve the situation for Arya… unless…

He stopped mid-stride at the bottom of the stops completely lost in thought. _No, not here… I cannot be sure my thoughts are secure. _Denethor raced into action towards Saphira's dwelling; if she agreed to this it would forever mark them as traitors to the empire.

As he approached the stable in which Saphira slept Heathcliff, the caretaker, merely grunted to acknowledge his presence.

"_Hey Saphira, I need to get away from everything for a couple hours. Want to go for a quick flight?"_ Denethor wanted to refrain from telling her his true intentions until they were a safe distance from Uru'Baen.

"_As if I would ever say no to that."_ Saphira began to stretch her wings in preparation.

* * *

After a good thirty minutes of flying and small talk Denethor deemed they were far enough to talk without fear of being overheard. He had been formulating exactly what he wanted to say to justify such an extreme action during the flight and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"_What I'm about to say will sound crazy, but please hear me out." _He paused for a minute to allow her to respond if she wanted too but instead she remained silent. _"I've been thinking about our situation here and I want to leave. Before you say that it's a terrible idea that will get everyone I care about killed, I have a plan. Galbatorix has given me only one more day to get the information from Arya before he takes charge and breaks into her mind with brute force. The way I see it this will result in one of three ways, First: her mind is scrambled rendering whatever happens afterwards irrelevant, Second: She is turned into a slave, and Third: He kills her after he gets what he wants. I think you know me well enough to understand my opposition to these outcomes, and I am sick of it. I am sick of maintaining tyranny through fear and violence. This gives us a couple of days to escape to the Varden and if I can convince Formora to come with us it will make six of us, too many for you to carry so we will have to split up. My mother, Rose, and Formora can take three horses and go out the front gate with no questions asked. Arya and I are very similar heights so if I dress her in my clothes and have her face covered by a hood she can ride you out of here without a problem. So what do you say?" _

Saphira just listened without interrupting and when he had finished simply said, _"Okay."_

Denethor was completely surprised by her reaction, _"Seriously that's it? No 'What the hell are you thinking' speech or smack on the head? Just okay?"_

"_I know how hard these few years have been on you and your plan might actually work. Wait, you didn't say how you were planning on getting out."_

"_That's the kicker, Galbatorix still has two eggs he is sitting on and as one final 'screw you' before we leave I'll sneak in there, take them and use the secret tunnel to get out. Galbatorix has innumerable wards protecting them and only two people, the people he trusts most, are allowed to get through them."_

"_You and him."_

"_Precisely. We will be long gone by the time he realizes what hit him."_

"_Question: not sure if this is relevant or not, but was one of those eggs green by any chance?"_

"_How… How did you know that?"_

"_When we were at Gil'ead I went to that cave as usual and when I laid down I saw it nestled away in a corner."_

"_You saw it… in the cave? But that's impossible I saw it myself when he took me down there when he found out someone had broken in. Someone must have come and taken it after Arya, but how, and why leave it in a cave? Never mind not important right now I can ask Arya if she knows anything about this later. Now I need to talk to Formora and get her to join us."_

"_Is that your way of saying you fancy her?" _ Saphira couldn't help but ask.

"_No… Maybe… I don't know. I don't have time to think about that right now. I need to worry about making sure we all get of here safely. She shouldn't be too hard to convince since Galbatorix has treated her like shit since she lost her dragon."_

"_If I were you I'd talk to her about it sooner rather than later. She may grow impatient."_

"_I know, I know, I heard you last night. Now back to the plan, as soon as I get through the secret tunnel I'll head for the ridge between Uru'Baen and Gil'ead and tomorrow you and Arya will meet me there, by then I will have talked with her on where we will go."_

"_What if something goes wrong? We need to have a back-up plan."_

"_If things go south then fly as fast as you can to the ridge. If all goes well you should be able to fly casually until out of sight, there's no point in drawing more attention than absolutely necessary."_

"_Understood."_

The pressure of his role in the next two days hit Denethor square in the face and his expression became serious, "_Alright then lets get back. I have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it."_

* * *

Denethor stood on Formora's doorstep for a solid minute trying to work up the courage to knock. _Should I do a rhythmic knock or a straightforward one? God why is this so difficult, you know she likes you? _He took a deep breath and decided on a normal knock.

It only took her a few seconds to open the door as if she had been expecting him.

When she saw he was standing there a smile erupted on her face. "Hello Denethor, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" _Wow that was probably the cheesiest thing you could of thought._

"Can I come in? I just wanted to talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

She sounded peppy… in all the years Denethor had known her she had never acted peppy before.

She shut the door behind him and gestured to the table. "We can talk here… or somewhere else if that's what you had in mind." She added that last bit with more than a hint of seduction and a glance up the stairs.

_ABORT! ABORT! _All his internal alarms were going off but he managed to somewhat keep his calm. "No that's not quite what I had in mind." He said before quickly sitting down before his body betrayed him.

Formora couldn't help but be a little disappointed as she sat down. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know about you, but I have quite a few issues with the way Galbatorix is running things in the empire and I have a plan to get out of here. Will you come with me?" He waited with bated breath for a response, really hoping he had judged how she felt correctly.

It took a few moments before what he said finally dawned on her. "Are you seriously considering this? It will mean we will always be on the run from the empire. Where would we even go? What would we do?"

"It's true that the empire would always be after us, but what if we went somewhere they couldn't get to us? What if we joined the Varden?"

"Well that would be one of the only places we could actually be somewhat safe but how do you expect to convince them to let you, the second highest ranking member of the empire, into their ranks."

"The elf that Durza captured and I am interrogating can convince them."

"So not only are you planning on ditching Galbatorix, you also want to liberate his most wanted enemy agent?"

"When I leave I will become his most wanted enemy so that point is moot and we will need someone to vouch for us."

"Okay I'm in. I've had it with how that asshole has treated me. " Formora declared after much consideration.

"Here's the plan."

**(A/N) I know I said the chapters would be longer but I couldn't resist posting the 13****th**** chapter on Friday the 13****th****. The next chapter will take place in Carvahall with the OC Azura because that plot line is way behind and actually takes place a little before this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review and tell me your thoughts. It will help me improve my writing and by extension the story. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) I lied. This chapter will divide focus on what's going on with Murtagh and how Eragon (Denethor) ended up in Uru'Baen instead of Carvahall. I needed to do this story before I switch to Azura's storyline in Carvahall, which will only cover the differences from the canon. Enjoy!**

Ch. 14: Scars

**Eighteen Years Earlier**

Selena finally managed to lull her three-year-old son Murtagh back to sleep after one of Morzan's fits of anger had woken him. These episodes were becoming more frequent and destructive to the point that Selena was considering running away and taking her son with her. The one solace she had found in this God forsaken place was with Brom, a dragon rider who fought with the resistance against Galbatorix and his Forsworn. Needless to say this relationship was full of drama reminiscent of her romance novels. One night a week she would sneak out to meet Brom for a midnight picnic once Morzan had drunk himself to sleep and lose herself in the passion of young love. Tonight was no different from any other; Morzan had passed out before even making it to the couch, a feat impressive even for him. The vase he had thrown against the wall lay shattered on the wooden floor as a perfect representation of him, a splintered shell of a man. Selena left the house with haste to meet Brom, seeking an escape from her horrendous life.

As the two lovers lay underneath the stars Selena began to work up the courage to say something that would forever change the paradigm of her life. Brom noticed she was acting differently than usual and decided to speak up since she had not.

"What's the matter dear? I know that look and it rarely bodes well."

"Have you noticed anything different about me?" Selena may have been the Black Hand of Morzan, but she was still a woman who, like most, overestimated the perception of men.

_God damnit! Me and my big mouth._ Brom exclaimed internally while his mind reeled trying to figure out what it was. _Her hair is the same, definitely not a new dress, she gained some weight but I'm sure as hell not making the mistake of bringing that up again. Other than that everything is the exact same. Shit. _"No I haven't noticed anything different about you at all, you're as beautiful as the day we met."

"I'm pregnant Brom and I don't think I can hide it from Morzan much longer. He'll know I've been cheating on him and I don't think that I will survive that conversation."

"See I thought you had gained a little weight." He said tongue in cheek and boy was that the wrong thing to say to a pregnant woman.

"Why you stupid! Inconsiderate! Jerk!" She said timing her punches to land while she paused. "I'm over here freaking out and instead of comforting me like you were _**supposed**_ to, you make a joke about my weight."

"That seems like a reasonable reaction." He said while wincing from the pain. "Your small fists pack quite the punch."

Selena reared back to throw another before Brom raised his hands in surrender and spoke again. "No it was a compliment." It did little did sway her and her fist made contact with his shoulder for the fourth time.

"I'm sorry! I comfort people by making light of the situation through jokes. I didn't mean anything by it; it's just who I am. Please don't punch me again."

Selena finally lowered her arm and unclenched her fist.

"Thank you." Brom said while rubbing his shoulder and a sense of soberness fell upon them. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have an Uncle who lives in a small town near the Spine called Carvahall; if I can leave for awhile and have the baby there he can grow up without the terrible influences here."

"You could play it like you are on a mission and Morzan would be none the wiser. Brilliant! How about next week we meet here like usual and I'll take you there by dragon? That should give you enough time to set up the trip with Morzan so he won't be suspicious. "

"Thank you Brom, I truly don't know what I would do without you." Selena rested her head on his shoulder (the one she hadn't punched repeatedly); her stress finally relieved.

* * *

Selena closed the door behind as she entered her house with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. She saw pieces of the vase on the floor then stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a semi-sober Morzan, standing with Zar'roc strapped on his back waiting for her.

"Where the Hell have you been? It's almost dawn."

Selena made sure to choose her words very carefully. "I was out for a walk, after what happened I needed some fresh air and lost track of time."

What she said was plausible, but the thought never entered Morzans head.

Morzan began shouting at her. "Horse-shit! You were whoring yourself out weren't you!"

"No of course not; and don't talk so loud or you'll wake up Murtagh." Selena said attempting to contain the situation.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" He grabbed her wrist with one hand so tight it might break and grabbed a bottle of liquor with the other. "I'll wake the little shit up if I feel like it!"

At this point Murtagh had already woken up and begun to get out of bed.

Morzan chugged from the bottle while Selena yanked her wrist from his grasp and pleaded, "You're being irrational; please just stop."

Morzan finally pulled the bottle from his lips and gave her a death stare. "I'm acting irrational? ME? My wife is out sleeping with whatever man so much as glances her way and I'M out of line?" He pulled Zar'roc from its sheath and pointed it at her throat, its tip breaking the skin. His voice became so soft it was almost a whisper and uttered with malicious intent, "I'll show you out of line." He wanted to hurt her in a way she could not imagine.

He heard whimpering behind him and saw Murtagh cowering in the corner. _What better way to hurt her than by taking away the one thing she cares about?_ He kicked Selena to floor, turned, and threw his sword at Murtagh. Despite his inebriation Morzans sword hit his chest dead center, piercing through his small body.

Murtaghs body lay on the floor, blood pooling around him. Selena froze in shock as her baby boy was dying before her very eyes. Morzan started chugging from the bottle again and blocked everything else out. Selena's vision became blurred with red; she stood up and put all her power into a single chop to his neck. Morzan fell to floor gasping for breath as she pulled the sword from Murtaghs body and in one fell swoop chopped Morzans head off.

Her vision became clearer as the adrenaline wore off and she remembered that her son lay dying. She rushed over to him, fell to her knees, and pulled him close to her. His breaths were fast and shallow; death was rapidly approaching. Tears were streaming down Selenas face as she uttered the last words she would ever say to him in a broken voice, "I am so sorry baby. You don't deserve this; you didn't deserve anything that has happened to you. All I have brought upon you is pain and suffering; this is all my fault."

Murtagh lifted his hand and caressed her face; he tried to say one last thing to her before he died, "Mommy, I…" His body fell limp in his mothers' arms and his words, like him, were lost in oblivion.

Selena shook his body a couple of times to try and get just a few more seconds with him. "Murtagh? Murtagh sweetie wake up. Wake up for mommy… please."

She knew he was gone and never coming back. That night she vowed to raise her next baby herself and teach him/her to value others so that they would never turn into the person Morzan had.

It was then that Brom busted in and saw the bloody scene. He didn't need to be told what happened when he saw her clutching Murtagh to her chest and weeping. He approached Selena and put his hands on her shoulders, "You need to go, now."

"I can't leave him."

"You have to; I'll set fire to the house and make sure someone sees me fleeing. I'll get blamed and you will be free to raise our baby in comfort, but you need to go now."

"Fine, but I'm burying him properly."

They took his lifeless body into the backyard and quickly dug a grave. A misty-eyed Selena carefully put Murtagh in the shallow grave and filled it in.

Selena hugged Brom tightly, releasing all her emotions. She let him go and moved to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"You might want to change your clothes you are literally, not figuratively, literally covered in blood."

Brom went about collecting flammable objects to ensure the fire would consume the whole house while Selena changed and washed the blood off. When she emerged ready to leave Brom was ready to set the place ablaze.

"Brom… how did you know to come here?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you."

"That's an unsatisfying answer, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll be around."

With that Selena left to start a new life free from Morzan's influence.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Selena's life had not changed much since Morzan died; she was provided a castle by Galbatorix to raise her new son in and unfortunately his life was already plotted on a course to assume a role in Galbatorixs army. If Selena had the foresight to see the danger she would put her son Eragon in by staying in Uru'Baen she would have faked her death the night she killed Morzan, but there was no changing that now and she cursed her naivety daily. During the first two years she fired every servant Galbatorix sent her way until she was allowed to pick her own. Selena met Rose at Vandr Wülf market near her home and instantly bonded with her. Rose was only fourteen years old at the time so her parents jumped at the opportunity to give her a life among the elite by becoming a live-in servant for Selena. Roses assistance in raising Eragon was immensely helpful to Selena who sometimes needed time to herself; usually that meant time to spend with Brom who visited her as often as he could.

Tonight, like any other they had spent together, was a picnic under the night sky. However there was something different yet somewhat familiar.

"Have you noticed anything different about me?"

Brom was having none of it, "No we aren't doing this again. This question is a trap that I refuse to fall into. I still remember last time when you punched me repeatedly."

"To be fair you called me fat."

"No I didn't! I merely stated the fact that you had gained a **small** amount of weight. And you were pregnant so that doesn't count!" Selena raised her fist to punch him. "But lets not dwell on that. Are you pregnant again?" She lowered her arm and Brom silently thanked God for that miracle.

"Yes, and I won't make the mistake of raising thais child where Galbatorix can get his hands on it. Is there any way you can take it to Carvahall when the baby is born?"

"Of course. Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"I have a servant I trust that isn't affiliated with Galbatorix and can run errands for me so I am able to stay out of sight. A few months after it's born I will send it with you to my Uncle in Carvahall."

"Will you be okay leaving your baby like that? It is unlikely you will ever see it again."

"What I want is irrelevant. What is important is that my baby will be safe from Galbatorix."

"What if I was able to be there? Keep watch over it until it's grown."

"The Varden needs you Brom, you are the last Dragon Rider they have."

"There is little one rider can do against the empire and the offspring of riders tend to become riders as well. If I can manage to get a dragon egg to Carvahall it could change the tide of the war. This next part will make your life harder Selena; you need to set Eragon up to be a rider as well and raise him to be a good person. It will make his life a living Hell for a while but when the time comes he will want to leave Galbatorix and join the Varden. You must ensure he does, for then there could potentially be three riders against Galbatorix and with those odds we have a chance."

"That could actually work… but how do you know the dragons will hatch for them?"

"To be honest I don't, but it's the best shot we have."

Little did they know the events set in motion that night would prove to be the turning point the Varden so desperately needed.

* * *

**Present Day – In the Spine**

A tall man with dark hair knelt on the ground examining the scene that lay before him. A circular patch of ground was seared black next to a dried pool of blood that trailed off.

"Three weeks old going by the blood. There is a strong magical residue surrounding the burnt ground likely hindering growth of the vegetation."

He subconsciously ran his hand over the scar on his chest, the cause of which remained unknown to him. Eyeing the trail of blood leading away from the area Murtagh stood up and began to follow it.

**(A/N) Right now you're probably thinking, "What? He's alive? How?" My answer of course is, "Spoilers." The scene with Morzan killed me to write, but I hope that you enjoyed it nonetheless. As always please review and tell me your thoughts. Now excuse me while I go cry into my glass of scotch. Vandr Wülf = Bad Wolf.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) We finally made it to the Beor Mountains. Brom and Azura never went to Dras-Leona because they weren't stupid enough to face the Ra'zac on their own turf. They also didn't go to Gil'ead because Arya isn't even there. Azura did meet Angela and Solembum in Teirm. Angela goes wherever she wants. Without further ado here's Ch. 15.**

Ch. 15: Old Friends

Brom and Azura sat around a small fire; the former stirring the stew he was preparing for dinner while the dragons took a well-deserved rest when he finally broke the eerie silence. A conversation he dreaded but knew was necessary.

"I wasn't just in Carvahall to hide from Galbatorix, in fact there was a much bigger reason I was there. Years ago I was with a woman named Selena who meant the world to me. When she became pregnant the second time she decided she didn't want that child to grow up under the watchful eye of the emperor as the first had. Together we came up with a plan that would allow our child to grow up in peace until they were prepared to fight with us against Galbatorix. The offspring of riders tend to become riders themselves."

That was all Azura needed to hear before she realized where this was headed. "I'm the second child aren't I?"

"Yes. After you were born I left the resistance group known as the Varden and brought you to Carvahall to be raised by your uncle. I couldn't associate myself with you in fear that doing so would put you in grave danger so I kept my distance, watching from the shadows."

Azura felt a resurgence of all the emotions she had been dealing with in the absence of her parents: anger, sadness, and fear being the tip of the iceberg. "You let me believing my parents abandoned me. I grew up thinking the very people who brought me into this world didn't love me. Why would you do that to me?"

He knew this sort of reaction was coming, and he couldn't blame her. "That was never our intention. We wanted you safe and you don't know how much it killed me to stay out of your life; to never tell you how much I loved you."

Her anger swelled up. _How dare he justify abandoning me? _"Screw your intention! Do you know what growing up without parents does to a young girl? How many times I thought I wasn't good enough or cried myself to sleep because of your actions?"

Her words cut Brom more deeply than a sword ever could. "If I had kept you with me you would never have been safe and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. It would have been selfish of me to raise you."

"That's your magical excuse? Are you sure you didn't mean it would have been a burden to raise me? But now that I have a dragon you decide to pop right back into my life and use me in your war like it didn't mean anything. Well it does to me." Her voice broke in all the emotion she felt.

"You are twisting my words. Every single day I wanted to wrap you in my arms and tell you that I loved you but I couldn't. Don't you dare say it didn't mean anything to me because until you have a child of your own…" Brom couldn't hold back his tears any longer, "you cannot possibly understand how much it hurt me."

Azura finally began realize he was doing the best he could with the bad hand he was dealt by the universe and didn't deserve to be treated like this. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her father for the first time. A smile appeared on Broms face, the weight of the last fourteen years was finally off his chest.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Brom asked hopefully.

"That will take time, this means I understand why you did it and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

They broke their hug after a minute and went back to silence; Azura attempting to come to terms with what she was told and Brom giving her the space she needed to cope.

* * *

The Beor Mountains began to appear on the horizon indicating the last leg of their journey. They had only stopped to let the dragons rest so Brom and Azura slept in their saddles to get to Farthen Dur as fast as possible. Brom stared at the mountains in the orange and purple lights of the sun setting, watching them get closer and closer until they were merely an hour away and shrouded in darkness. Brom looked over at Azura to see her fast asleep and touched her mind to wake her up.

"_We are nearly there, you need to wake up. There is something we need to discuss before we land."_

Azura stirred in her saddle, _"Is it really that important or can it wait."_

"_It has waited long enough._"

"_Fine."_ Azura sat up in her saddle, still grouchy from being prematurely woken up. _"Wait does this have anything to do with you being my father and creepily watching over me for fourteen years before saying anything? If so I remember that talk and I'm still not entirely over it._

"_Only by extension. When I left the Varden I did not leave on great terms with the leader Ajihad. Our plan involving our children was too far fetched for him. In fact I believe his exact words were, 'You are abandoning us in our time of need on the off chance your child becomes a rider. How the hell would you even get an egg there? Don't do this to us Brom.'"_

"_And you're going to show up on their doorstep after all these years and say I told you so?"_

"_No of course not. I'm not a sore winner."_ Brom stifled a laugh, _"It will merely be implied."_

Azura began to get angry with him, _"Did you seriously wake me up to give me a history lesson?"_

"_That's not the main reason. When we get to the Varden they will probe your mind to establish that you aren't with the Empire. It's imperative you do not fight it or you will lose your mind."_ Brom said the last bit so nonchalant that Azura did a double take.

"_I must have heard you wrong; did you say I'll lose my mind if I fight back?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So when I instinctively resist against someone who I have never met before probing my brain… I will go mad?" _Azura understandably was freaking out by this point.

"_Completely bonkers. And it's actually two people."_

"_Even better! Two people will have complete access to my life."_

"_If it helps they will also probe my mind."_ To be fair Brom had never been good at comforting people.

"_It doesn't. You know… I was scared but now I'm angry, bordering on furious. Why did you wait until now to tell me? I could have prepared or at least been calm."_

"_You'll be fine now shush we are here."_

They began the descent into a valley with a waterfall cascading down into a lake at the end of it. Azuras hands gripped the reins so tightly they had turned a ghostly white. As they neared the waterfall Azura closely scanned her surroundings and could not see any indication of an entrance or any sign of a base. It finally dawned on her that they would be flying through the waterfall right before they reached it.

"_I hate you __**so **__**much**__ right now." _ Azura was completely drenched and gave Brom a death stare while he busted out laughing.

That laughter was instantly snuffed out when he saw what was waiting for them. A hundred soldiers stood in battle stance, spears pointed directly at them. Azura stiffened her spine and her mood switched back to frightened as they landed on a ledge behind the waterfall.

"Is this really necessary?" Brom shouted at them.

"It is when you've been gone for fourteen years Brom and come back with two dragons." A dwarf that looked to be in charge shouted back, one Brom swore he knew but couldn't place the name.

Brom slid out of his saddle and gestured at Azura to do the same. He took a few steps towards them when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop right there I'm sending the Twins out and if you move so much as an inch I swear to Helzvog I will have you killed where you stand."

Brom finally recalled the dwarfs' name. "Orik is that you? Do you really think Ajihad would like you killing two riders who came to help?"

He received no response as the Twins emerged from the line of soldiers and approached them.

The one on the left broke the silence, "Have you informed your companion on the vetting process?"

"Yes." He responded quite agitatedly from the welcome they received.

"The twin on the right responded, "Let's get to it then."

Brom instantly felt the Twins viciously attack his mind and did his best to refrain from staggering under the duress. After a few minutes of searching they finally rescinded from his mind and gave him the all clear as they moved to Azura. Her face had turned pale when she saw Broms pained expression.

The Twins saw the nervous state Azura was in but attacked her with the same intensity they had Brom.

The moment Azura felt their brute force strike against her she fought the impulse to put up a wall and let them in. The pain she felt was unlike any she felt before; physical pain she could endure but this was on a completely different level. Azura saw her life flash before her eyes as they ruthlessly examined her memories. She saw Garrow and Roran working the fields while she made dinner, the birth of her dragon, and her house burning down with her uncle inside dying. After what seemed like hours she felt their presence leave her mind, the strain leaving her gasping for breath and she realized there was nothing Brom could have said to prepare her for that.

"They may enter." The Twins declared almost like they were disappointed by that fact as Brom put his hand on Azura's shoulder.

"You did good kid."

The soldiers began filing out of the alcove and Orik approached them.

"I am sorry I treated you with such hostility friend, I had to be sure you were still with us." Orik grasped his forearm and Brom returned the gesture. "Ajihad will be pleased you've returned, hope has been severely lacking here since you left." He released Broms forearm and turned to greet Azura bowing slightly, "Welcome to Tronjheim, my lady."

Azura curtsied politely still to busy recovering from the Twins onslaught to form a coherent response.

"I'll take you both to Ajihad while Khîm takes your dragons to their quarters."

Orik filled Brom in on what had happened in the Varden during his absence while Azura wordlessly followed. She was enthralled by the dwarven architecture inside the mountain. She didn't know what she had expected but it certainly wasn't an intricate city filled with more marvels than she could count. They eventually entered a building that, relative to the rest of them, was more practical than ornate. Inside was a large table with a map of Alagaesia covering it and multiple figurines placed strategically on top. A few people stood around it that Brom recognized instantly.

"Hey Ajihad, long time no see." Brom said to get his attention.

"Brom what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't come back until…" He trailed off when he noticed Azura standing beside Brom and his smug look that said 'I told you so'.

"Son of a bitch. You actually got a dragon to hatch for her? Where did you get the egg?"

"I was hoping you had an answer to that question. Azura found one in the Spine; said it appeared out of nowhere and left burn marks on the ground. Did the Varden have anything to do with that?"

Ajihad sighed with relief from the question that had plagued him for a couple of weeks finally having a good answer. "We sent a party of three elves into Galbatorixs castle to steal one through a secret tunnel. Until now we thought they had failed but it seems they actually succeeded. I don't know why they would send it there but for now I'll call it providence and just be happy. This is the first victory we have had since you left and now we have a chance."

"Ajihad I'm glad that you are having a good day, but I think I speak for both Azura and myself when I say we have had a long day and an even longer journey and would find rest most welcome about now."

"My apologies. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. Orik could you arrange a guide to take them to the rooms adjacent to their dragons and to take them where they want to go while they are here?"

"Of course."

The way to their rooms was a journey in itself and left Azura grateful for a guide who knew where they were going. Through massive halls and claustrophobic corridors she followed until they arrived at her room where she thanked the dwarf and bade him farewell. She closed the door behind her, set her pack on a table, and fell on the bed falling asleep instantaneously.

* * *

Azura woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. She sat up in bed and was confused to see she wasn't at home in Carvahall until the events of the past two weeks came crashing back to her. The Ra'zac burning their farm to the ground, the restless nights spent flying to a place she had never heard of, and her father revealing he had been just out of reach all along. The overwhelming stench of smoke and ash filled her nostrils and tears laced her eyes. She slammed back into bed, curled into a ball, and covered her eyes begging the scene to leave her. She had never known sorrow of this magnitude; sorrow so great it sapped all hope and happiness from her like a black hole.

When the melancholy subsided to general numbness she rose from her bed shuffling to the bath, filling it with hot water and submerging herself until only her face remained above. With it she washed away the bad memories and made herself clean again.

When she was dry she put on clean clothes and sat in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. The face she saw personified the blame she had placed on herself. Azura took a deep breath in and out. _Happy thoughts. Smile like nothing's wrong._ Her face now bore a smile and a knock from the door jolted her into reality.

When she opened the door she saw Brom and their guide.

"Good you're already changed. Ajihad has prepared a feast to celebrate the our arrival, news of the riders has spread like wildfire so expect a lot of attention." Brom said in a particularly upbeat tone.

"Thank God, I'm starving." The faux smile was beginning to help her lift her spirits.

As they made their way back through the maze of Tronjheim men and dwarves alike dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to get a look at them.

Brom leaned towards Azura, "We made really good time getting here. Can you imagine if we had chased the Ra'zac to Dras-Leona when Jeod helped us locate them? You aren't nearly skilled enough to take them and I probably would have died trying to save you, leaving you with no clue where you were going. Or if we went completely out of our way to Gil'ead because of some dream you had. There's a shade there! We both would have died. I'm just saying we were pretty lucky to get here with so few obstacles."

Azura gave him a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about'. "That's really specific. Have you had something similar happen?"

"I'm clearly still alive so no, I haven't. I can just imagine that happening. Anything is possible."

"Okay… I'm gonna pretend you never said that."

"Fair enough."

**(A/N) Now that this plot line has caught up to Denethor and Arya's there won't be anymore confusing timeline issues. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to give me feedback. I'll post the next chapter in the next few days. To clear up confusion... Brom never got in the fight with Morzan in which his dragon was slain. Therefore the second dragon with him is Saphira (Brom's). Sorry I glossed over that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) I apologize for how long it took to write this chapter, but as you can see it's by far the longest to date. I often worry about padding the chapters with unnecessary fluff, but I think I found a good balance. In reference to Arya's depression I drew a lot from my own experiences and hope that it will help any of you who suffer from it. Depression is highly overlooked and can be debilitating; I know that this is merely art and nothing I write will ever solve your problems, but I at least want to help. All ancient language translations are in the footer. Anyways here is Ch. 16.**

Ch. 16: Memories

Denethor sat in front of Rose and his mother to tell them the same thing he had told Saphira; he's had enough of Galbatorixs malevolence and wants to do something good with his life. This of course didn't exactly shock Selena since that had been part of the plan all along, she was just grateful it had gone this smoothly without her interference. When the explanation of his reasoning had finished Selena took her sons hand and said, "I knew this day would come sooner or later and I fully support your decision." She refrained from telling him about the plan she and Brom and formed all those years ago because she had not told him the identity of his father. She would tell him when the time was right.

Denethor had not expected his mother to accept their escape so easily, but was grateful nonetheless. "Thank you. I am sorry that I have to drag you into this Rose, but I fear Galbatorix will do unspeakable things to you if we leave you behind."

Rose merely smiled, "After all the years I spent with your family I would like nothing more than to stay with you. I like to think of you and your mother as a part of my family."

"I think I speak for both myself and Eragon when I say we consider you a part of our family as well, however small it may be." He nodded in agreement.

"Formora will come to castle tomorrow afternoon. I have procured three horses that are in the backyard. I'll be waiting for you at the big ridge between Uru'Baen and Gil'ead." He kissed them each on the cheek and went upstairs to try and convince Arya to trust him, if only to help her escape.

_This may be the hardest thing I've ever had to do; convince the person I've held captive that I want to help them escape._ He stood for a moment and looked out the window to see the twilight hour blanketing the busting city. He could not help but remember some of the good memories: "sparring" as a child with his mother and wooden sticks, pretending to be the hero of Alagaesia fighting against the evil Queen Selena. He was surprised to learn that it was his mothers name and not made up; at that age his mother was a goddess who watched over him, something that transcended names. He remembered the scary stories she told in the dead of night when the wind howled and the fire waned, setting the scene for Rose to leap from the shadows and send him screaming into the arms of his mother who was laughing so hard it caused her pain.

"_So you do remember the city fondly."_ Saphira interjected from out of nowhere giving Eragon a heart attack and nearly sending him careening down the stairs.

"_God damnit! Can you give me a little warning next time?" _His heart was still beating hard and his breaths were fast and shallow.

"_Hey Eragon." _Like his mother, Saphira refused to call him anything else.

"_What?" _He said, clearly not amused.

_That's two!" _She said gleefully and started to withdraw from his mind when he tried to make a comeback.

"_I'm still gonna get you and now I owe you twice." _Clearly he was attempting to save some face.

"_I'll believe it when I see it."_

"_Great… now I have to get focused again; I was all pumped up and ready to get Arya to trust me, then you came and threw me off my game." _He started jumping and flailing his arms around trying to get back to the mentality he had.

"_I don't think it will be as hard as you are making it out to be. Have you considered the idea that maybe you are overthinking this?" _She could see him waving his arms around like a lunatic. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"_She's been my prisoner for almost a week now and has literally no reason to trust me. No, I don't think I am overthinking this and if you must know I'm hyping myself up."_

"_Humans are weird." _Saphira in a moment of honesty reached out to him. _"I know I joke around a lot, but please be careful. If you get caught tonight I will never forgive myself for letting you do this."_

He knew she was scared for him and rightfully so, what he was daring to do had never been done to Galbatorix because he was had been so feared, but no more. _"I will be Saphira. "_

They ended their mental connection as much as a rider and their dragon could. Denethor started walking to Arya's room once more with a somber look on his face.

* * *

The soft scent of flowers filled the air as Arya sat in her field of dreams. She was satisfied with the amount of isolation her captor had presented her with: it gave her time to think about her inevitable death. Coming to accept that Denethor wasn't going to kill her had given her a sour mood at first; she had seen no point in delaying, but now she welcomed the opportunity to make her peace with the world. When Galbatorix was tired of waiting on Denethor's nonviolent approach he would take over and likely torture her to death; and she was okay with that.

A small wooden box appeared at her side; it was ordinary and impossibly smooth with a silver latch shaped like a heart that jaggedly severed in half when opened. She opened it and began to sift through the memories that had broken her. Arya was unlike most people; she did not mind the soul-crushing desolation brought about by remembering them. The memory she always went to first was the day her mother sentenced her to banishment. The deep-seated pain in her heart when she knew she would never see her homeland again; the hatred she felt against her mother for treating her like a child. Next on the train of memories was the feeling of abandonment she felt in the absence of her father and the thing she viewed as the catalyst that began her descent into depression. No one to guide her through the wasteland called life, to kiss her on the head at night, to tell her she was good enough or loved. Finally she arrived at the most recent and vivid memory that drove the nails in her coffin, Fäolin. He had taken the task of caring for her when no one else would; of telling her she was beautiful and loved when she didn't think she was worth it. He was the only thing keeping her head above the water; without him she was drowning in the undertow. She closed the box and settled back into comfortable numbness, staring at the grey wall surrounding her.

Suddenly Denethor's face popped in her head, representing the mixed feelings she felt. She saw the good in his heart; definitely not a quality she anticipated a leader in the Empire possessing. She remembered the horror etched on his face when she lay stretched on Durzas torture device, and that he healed the wounds sustained from it. His eyes held compassion and sincerity during her interrogation when there should be none, and she despised him for it. He was giving her hope when she had already given up; that was the worst part. Another reason to keep going until the rug was swept out from underneath leaving her in exactly the same boat she was in now.

The flame of hope is hard to extinguish and thus she began to plot; if his emotions were real there was a chance he could be convinced to help her escape and join the Varden.

_That will never happen. He made his choice. _The pessimistic side of her still tried to hold out.

_It's worth a shot; he might be unhappy with what he is doing here and just needs a reason to act on it._ Her hopeful side fought back, keeping the flickering flame barely alive.

_What's the point? We live, we die, and the world doesn't give a shit about anybody. Isn't it easier just die now?_ _You've fought before and look what that accomplished: your own mother disowned you, the man you cared about most was killed right in front of you, and then you got tortured. Would you really want to go through that again?_

Arya didn't even bother to think about it before being drawn back into the depths, the flame of hope smothered. As she sat in a comatose trance she heard the door unlock, forcing her back to reality.

_He returns sooner than he said, it must mean Galbatorix is on his ass to get answers. The time of my death rapidly approaches, about time._

Denethor sat in the same chair he always did while Arya sat comfortably on the bed as usual. Arya could see in his eyes that his nerves were getting to him, indicating she had correctly assessed the situation. _I expect his questions will follow the pattern of increased bluntness, but he of all people should know you can't save everyone. Even if he gets the answers he wants._

The words that came out of his mouth however were not what she expected. "Do you remember the day we met in Gil'ead, when you were in Durzas torture chamber?"

Arya frowned. _This is different. _"I remember waking up to see you and Durza standing over me; he with a look a sick pleasure while you looked horrified, but only for a moment. Then you unstrapped me from that horrible device and healed the wounds I sustained from it. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

Denethor smiled, thankful his compassionate nature made an impression. "Glad to see Durzas drug has not compromised your memory, and to be honest, what he had done to you sickened me to the core. Thankfully a lifetime of servitude to Galbatorix has trained me to conceal such emotions in the company of others, if Durza had not surprised me I would've hid it completely." He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "As you can imagine there isn't much room for empathy and kindness in the Empire so I buried it under a façade. This led to misery and sadness until I realized I didn't want to live a lie; I don't have to be the bad guy. I want to help people, not rule them through fear." Denethor had been worried she wouldn't believe him so he tried crafting a speech, but found that everything he came up with sounded disingenuous. When he decided to speak from the heart he never envisioned the amount of passion and sincerity he would portray. This vulnerability proved to be the one thing he truly needed to gain her trust, even if only for the near future.

Arya sensed his honesty and found it difficult not to believe him. She knew how a decision this big weighed on a heart and could see the burden he carried with him.

"How exactly do you plan to act on this sentiment? It's not like Galbatorix will let you go easily."

"One thing you need to understand is that my escape isn't just about getting away from Galbatorix, it's about fighting back as well. I want to assist the Varden in any capacity they will allow me; the problem is that I don't see them welcoming me with open arms. The only way that I see this working is if you could convince them that I truly want to help."

"I believe you," She hesitated and looked down towards her knees. "… but I don't want to help." She had already made her peace with the world and was done with it.

Denethor had a feeling he knew why she refused to help him. "I know what you are feeling right now, but I won't pretend to understand why."

Arya lifted her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You cannot possibly know what I feel right now."

Denethor wanted to get her to see he understood what she felt. "When I was alone at night I would think about who I had become and the things I've done. I am free to walk around but my prison follows me wherever I go. If I put one toe out of line the consequences won't just be on my head; Saphira and my mother, two of the only things I care about in this world, will feel Galbatorixs wrath as well. I felt hopeless, like my life was not my own and when you told me the meaning of your name it broke me. I knew that my life was not about happiness, nor would I ever achieve it if I stayed on this path. When I look into your eyes I see the exact same look of hopelessness I felt."

Tears began to form in Arya's eyes, her legs draped over the edge of the bed with her hands resting on them. Denethor rose from his chair and knelt before her, taking her hands while looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. "I know you are hurting right now with an unimaginable pain, but I want you to see that there is hope; all you need to do is see it."

Arya stared into his sparkling sapphire eyes and the spark of hope reignited into a steady flame. A voice in her head encouraged her to force past her inhibitions.

_Damn._

"Okay, I'll help you." Arya said after much consideration.

Denethor felt relieved. "Thank you." He squeezed her hands, released them, and sat back down in his chair. "Time is running short; tomorrow is my last day to get answers before Galbatorix took over. I have a plan that will ensure we get out of here undetected. We have similar heights so you will go with Saphira, my dragon, posing as me and ride out of here. You won't have any issues getting there so long as you keep your face covered with the hooded cloak I'll provide. I am choosing to trust you with my sword to sell your disguise to Heathcliff, the man who watches over Saphira. He doesn't pay much attention when I come around so you wont have to speak. Saphira knows you are coming and knows where to meet me when the both of you have safely escaped from here."

Arya listened closely and was suspicious when he neglected to mention his role during the escape. "Where will you be during all of this? I'm sure you understand why I am hesitant to trust you completely."

"I do. Since you will be posing as me tomorrow I cannot be around to draw attention, so tonight I am sneaking into Galbatorix's castle to steal the last egg right out from under his nose and use the tunnels to escape. I'll be long gone by the time you wake up. It's my understanding the Varden needs all the help they can get; what better than a rider and a spare dragon egg, seeing as you seem to have misplaced the one you took." A smirk appeared on his face as he finished that thought.

Arya narrowed her eyes and glared at him wordlessly for a moment before retorting, "That wouldn't have happened if you decided that you wanted to switch sides earlier."

His smirk developed into a smile. "Just trying to diffuse the tension; no need to get all defensive."

The corner of Arya's lips threatened to curve into a smile until she curtailed it. "Let's just get through this."

_She isn't beaming with joy, but I'll take what I can get. It's better than seeing that deadeye stare._ "I'll be back in a moment to give you the clothes for tomorrow."

When Denethor had gone she returned to conversing with herself.

_I think we're doomed._

_Maybe… maybe not. I figure either way I'll be content. If we fail we all die, but if we succeed we can make the world better for everyone._

_I hate him for dragging me into this. Why couldn't he just let it be?_

_I don't know… I kind of like him for having the guts to give Galbatorix the middle finger, and you never know, maybe there is hope._

_A fool's hope._

_Wars have been won with the hope of a fool._

Her thoughts were cut short when Denethor entered the room once more. He handed her his clothes and Zar'roc. "You might want to do something about…" He pointed at his chest in a circular motion. "Because I don't have… um…"

Arya saw he was clearly uneasy and slightly embarrassed. "Breasts. They're called breasts."

"I know what they're called." He replied defensively.

"Really? It seemed like you were having trouble." This time she couldn't stop a smile appearing.

"I was just trying to be courteous."

"Sure you were. Besides, this won't be my first time concealing my breasts to pretend I'm a man." She casually said as if it were normal.

Denethor blinked several times before responding. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you. Did you say this isn't the first time?"

"Yes. So what?"

"Care to tell me about the first time? I'm interested now."

"Not a chance."

He glanced out the window to see the daylight had completely faded to black. "That's fine, I should be going anyway." _I'll ask her about it later if we make it out, no, when we make it out._ Having doubts now would not serve him well in the task ahead.

* * *

Denethor entered the black citadel through the front door as usual; there were so many wards protecting the castle at night no guards were necessary on the outside. He stealthily made his way through the corridors he knew would have little - to – no guards patrolling. Avoiding the guards would only get him so far as the entrance to the sublevel where the eggs resided. The men guarding it are vigilant in the aftermath of Arya's break-in, forcing Denethor to plan his approach carefully. Fortunately they had an oscillating route that would give him about thirty seconds to get across the threshold undetected: plenty of time. In the secondary treasury, as expected, was a red dragon egg. This confirmed that the green egg hidden in the alcove by Gil'ead was indeed taken from here.

To say Denethor was tempted to take some Eldunarí would be an understatement; the only reason he decided against it was because he knew Galbatorix would instantly know. _Can't have everything._

He made his way through the secret tunnel traversing through all the wards Galbatorix had placed there in response to the break-in; all of them useless against him. When he was a safe distance away he slowed his pace down, content to walk the rest of the way.

_That went a lot better than it could have._

* * *

Arya remained in her room until noon even though the door was unlocked. Rose brought her breakfast and lunch and politely invited her downstairs, which she declined. An awkward conversation was not something she wanted, and transitioning from a prisoner to a houseguest was ripe for that situation.

At noon she walked downstairs dressed as Denethor, thanked Rose for the meals she had prepared, and promptly left. She was eager to leave everything that had happened over the last week, the longest of her life, behind her before she changed her mind.

As Denethor predicted, Saphira's caretaker barely acknowledged her. She felt someone attempting to contact her with his or her mind, praying to God it was Saphira and not an outsider she let her in.

"_The saddle is hanging from a peg to your right. If you need help placing it correctly I will assist."_

Saphira's deep voice was so deep it startled her, granted Arya had never spoken to a dragon before. _"I think I can manage, but thank you for your offer."_

When she began fastening the saddle she took the opportunity to gaze upon the dragon; the sparkling deep blue scales were mesmerizing and the spikes invoked terror. _She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _Arya thought to herself forgetting she was still mentally attached to Saphira.

"_Thank you. I always welcome admiration."_

Her cheeks turned beet red with embarrassment as she pulled on the saddle to ensure she had mounted it properly and hopped on Saphira's back with grace.

"_Is the saddle too tight?"_

"_No, you have done well. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yes. Let us be rid of this place."_

"_I've been waiting to hear those words since the day I was born."_

Before Arya could respond Saphira took off with grace that rivaled her own. The wind was rushing past her so fast she began holding onto the saddle for dear life as the city faded behind her faster than she could have imagined. The intense feeling of joy, terror, and adrenaline overwhelmed her depression.

"_Are you alright dear? You seem frightened."_

"_No. I'm just hundreds of feet in the air moving faster than an arrow with nothing to catch me if I fall. OF COURSE I'M FRIGHTENED!"_

"_Yeah, take that tone with the one thing keeping you from plummeting to your death. You shouldn't worry; I will catch you if you fall."_

"_I'd prefer not to fall in the first place." _

Saphira began to descend. _"Not to worry we are already here." _

Arya was confused. _"It's only been five minutes; I thought it was going to take quite a bit longer."_

"_If you were walking or on horseback it would have taken significantly longer. Fortunately you got to ride a dragon."_

When Saphira landed Arya jumped to ground and lay face down. "Land! Sweet land! That was awesome, but I was extremely unprepared for that."

After a minute she sat up and saw Denethor sitting around a small fire choking on his stew from laughing at her reaction.

"Oh my God! You should see your face." Denethor barely managed to speak he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sure your first time flying was no different. Weren't you terrified of falling?"

"Not that scared; the straps on the saddle hold your legs in place so you can't."

Arya looked at him confused, then looked at Saphira to see the aforementioned straps. "There are straps! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"You didn't know?" Denethor completely lost it and fell over, dumping his bowl of stew on the ground.

"How was I supposed to know? No one told me!" Arya was beginning to become furious.

Saphira butted in because Denethor was convulsing so hard he was physically incapable of speech. _"I thought you noticed when you put the saddle on." _

Arya's face turned red once more when she realized she had been to enthralled with Saphira's appearance to see them.

"Wow I'm stupid." Arya said as she began to giggle as well.

When he finally began to calm down Denethor wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Thank you Arya. I think we all needed that."

* * *

The sun began to set while Denethor and Arya sat opposite each other around the fire.

"They should be getting here any minute." Denethor said. "Can I ask where it is we're going?"

Arya looked across the fire at him. "The Beor Mountains. I'll show you exactly where when we get there."

"Well I could've guessed that."

"Yeah it's fairly obvious." Arya said chuckling. Sitting and talking with Denethor for the past few hours made her happier than she had been in a long time.

Denethor spotted horses galloping towards them. "There they are. It took them a little longer than I thought it would."

After a few minutes he noticed there was only one horse and began to worry.

* * *

Selena set her pack down by the dinner table and slumped into a chair.

"Formora should be getting here soon. Are you ready to leave Rose?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Rose heard footsteps coming up the stairs and went to get the door for Formora. When she reached for the handle the door busted off its hinges sending it and her flying across the room. Her skull bounced off the wall of stone with a thud and her body fell to the floor like a ragdoll.

Selena jumped up from her chair as Galbatorix sauntered into the room followed by ten guards.

"Eitha. Malthinae." Selena was pushed against the wall and bound by invisible restraints against it. She couldn't move her body an inch as he approached her.

Galbatorix sinisterly said, "I'm sorry it has come to this, I truly am…" His hand moved with supernatural speed to her neck and squeezed, "… but that doesn't mean I will go easy."

"What are you talking about?" Selena said as she choked.

He let go and she started gasping for air. "Don't do that. Feigning ignorance never works, especially on me."

_Shit. _"What do you want?" Selena said as the hope she garnered when Eragon revealed his plan drained in an instant.

"What do I want? Tsk, tsk. You're asking the wrong questions Selena. This isn't about what I want… It's about what I'm going to do. Jierda thierra kalfis."

The calf muscles in her legs tore asunder and Selena screamed in agony.

"Hljödhr." Her screams became silent. "And what I'm going to do is tear you apart. Treason cannot be rectified; cannot be forgiven. Jierda thierra raehta vaupna." His voice remained calm as he broke her limbs one – by – one.

Her right elbow pulled opposite its intended direction snapping her arm clean in half while still fixed to the wall; her neck strained with its silent scream.

"I gave you free rein to do as you please, and this is the thanks I get? Disloyalty? Deception? I honestly thought you were better than this, but it turns out you're nothing more than vermin: scum of the earth. Do you know what I do to vermin? Jierda thierra lefita vaupna." Her left arm twisted upside down at the shoulder and cracked at the elbow. "I crush them."

Selena lost consciousness from the unbearable pain.

He drew his sword and stuck it though her throat. "No stone left unturned." He crossed the room and did the same to Rose.

Galbatorix turned to face his guards who were visibly shaken by the ordeal.

He spoke with the force of a hurricane yet the calm of a still pond. "There something I want to make perfectly clear to everyone in this room. Never betray me."

Formora hid behind a cart when she saw Galbatorix and his guards exit Denethor's house. When they had gone she swiftly made her way through the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the gory scene that lay before her. Tears fell down her face as she fought to urge to vomit. She had seen and done many twisted acts, but this was the vilest thing she had ever seen. Forcing her way forward she mounted a horse and rode to the predetermined rendezvous.

* * *

Formora leapt off the horse tears streaming down her face and immediately wrapped Denethor in her arms.

"I am so sorry." She finally stuttered out.

He instantly knew something went wrong and pulled away.

"Formora… what happened?"

"Galbatorix found out, I don't know how."

"Did he take Rose and my mother?" His eyes narrowed with anger.

Formora let out a whimper and shook her head.

The anger left him, leaving behind a void. "This is all my fault."

Formora put her hand on his shoulder and said, "We need to go… now."

**(A/N) I'm starting to worry that I am undercutting the heavy emotion with comedy more than I should. Please post a review saying whether you think it's a little too much or a good balance. Again I'm sorry for the delay, there were several parts that I had to completely rewrite because I wasn't happy with them. As always I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one. **

**Eitha = to push away. **

**Malthinae = confine. **

**Hljödhr = silent. **

**Jierda thierra vaupna = Break their arm. **

**Jierda thierra kalfis = Break their calves. **

**Raehta = Right. **

**Lefita = Left**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) In my iteration of this story Galbatorix isn't just cruel and clever; he's a psychopath. He is cold and calculating. If you think he wasn't aware of the plausibility of Denethor's betrayal you underestimate his character, which is saying something.**

Ch. 17: Run Like Hell

Galbatorix sat in his decorated throne conversing with Orthon, the commander in Dras-Leona, when his meeting was interrupted. Galbatorix turned and leered at his Chief War Strategist Barst. Barst was a tall man with a presence of power and muscle, yet Galbatorix still dwarfed his intimidating figure. His task to formulate a plan to counter the Varden's inevitable attack was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing day. The news of Denethor's departure troubled Barst deeply.

"My lord, I suggest we make a display of strength; the Varden accumulating these small victories gives them hope, which in turn will lead them to strike against us." Barst said, peering through his long black hair.

"What do you think that display should be?" Galbatorix replied calmly.

"We send a small army of urgals to the Beor Mountains and deal them a blow on their own turf. A warning that we know their location and they cannot hide." Barst felt particularly proud of this strategy and broadened his shoulders with confidence.

Galbatorix rubbed his brow and sighed in disappointment. "Let's make sure I understand your proposal. We lay siege to the dwarves largest citadel that can withstand even the largest army. In the process we reveal one of our most important pieces of intel and set them on a hunt for a traitor in their midst. When they win the battle, and they will, it will provide them with more than double the amount of hope they already possess. Now tell me; what could we possibly stand to gain from that."

Barst's face turned red with embarrassment, looked down at the marble floor and mumbled, "I had not taken that into account my lord."

"I am not the floor you imbecile. Now look at me and speak up." Galbatorix demanded.

He diverted his gaze to meet Galbatorix's cold black eyes and spoke louder. "I had not taken that into account my lord."

Galbatorix rose from his throne and shouted in his face. "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MY STATEGIST!"

Barst flinched and stiffened his spine in terror.

"Get out. You have until sundown to prepare a sound strategy, if you cannot by then don't bother returning."

He swiftly exited the throne room while Galbatorix sat back down and turned to the scrying mirror to resume the conversation with Orthon.

"It wasn't that bad of plan; making them constantly worry about an attack would leave them on edge and the attack would at least put a small dent in their armor, so to speak." Orthon said.

The corner of Galbatorix's lips curled upwards. "I know. I wanted to see his skin crawl; plus I have a better plan, one involving Denethor"

A grim look appeared on Orthon's face. "You told me about his defection and how you slaughtered his mother and housekeeper. If it were me I would have kept them alive and torture them to figure out what he was planning."

Galbatorix's mouth twisted into a sinister grin. "Torture is only productive when you need information. I knew every step he would take from the beginning: helping the elf escape, stealing the egg, and getting his loved ones out of Uru'Baen safely. The last part is the reason his plan went awry. You cannot fit five people on a dragon so he needed an alternative method of travel for some of them, resulting in a staggered escape. He knew Selena, Formora, and a servant wouldn't draw attention so they could leave through the front gate. A rider and an unknown elf draw attention so they would leave on his dragon. I didn't kill them to gain information or leverage; I did it to send a message."

Orthon couldn't conceal the look of surprise and confusion on his face. "If you knew why didn't you stop him? Why allow the Varden to gain him as an ally?"

"There is no power they could utilize and no trick up their sleeve that could possibly give them the upper hand. Without him on their side the battle ahead would be boring and unsatisfying. To me this isn't a war; it's a game. I only spared Formora so he would know what I did to his family. I will destroy his soul before this is finished."

* * *

Denethor fell to his knees a broken man; he stared at the ground as if he were boring a hole straight though it. _They're dead, mutilated if I know Galbatorix._

Without looking up he said, "How bad was it?"

Formora got on her knees to talk to him. "You don't need…"

Denethor's head jolted up; his eyes set in a dead stare clear of emotion. "Answer me."

Formora's tear ducts had exhausted all their resources, rendering her eyes puffy. "I've never seen anything like it." She tried to avoid specifics as much as possible because she knew they would only make him feel worse.

"Okay." He stayed still for a moment absorbing reality.

Arya hadn't moved a muscle since Formora arrived, but decided to break her silence and offer support. "If you need to talk about it I would be more than happy to listen, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind either."

He turned to Arya, "No thank you. We should leave here as soon as possible."

Denethor popped up to his feet with a smile on his face and clapped his hands together. "Alright I'll pack up camp and then we can get a move on."

Formora and Arya were stupefied by the complete change in mood they witnessed. Of course they knew he was hiding his true feelings.

"It's okay to be sad, but it's not healthy to bury how you really feel." Arya said as he packed.

"I know, but right now isn't the time for coming to terms with what happened. Like Formora said we need to go now." He replied as he placed his bedroll into a pocket on Saphira's saddle. "I guess I could introduce the two of you before we have to get in each others personal space. Formora this is Arya; she's an elf. Arya this is Formora; she is also an elf."

"Hell of an introduction." Formora said sarcastically while shaking her hand.

"Sorry I didn't have time to get into life stories, but we _are_ in hurry." He replied equally sarcastic while mounting Saphira.

Formora sat behind him and Arya chose to sit in front of him.

Denethor reached out to Saphira. _"You know, despite the depression I can't help but feel content. I'm sandwiched by attractive women."_

Saphira sighed, _"You get a pass this time because of what just happened, but if you don't shut up about it I will not hesitate to tell them what you just said."_

Denethor's eyes widened, _"Understood."_

"Just to make sure we're all on the same page, we are going to get the egg from Gil'ead before going to the Varden." Denethor said before Saphira took off.

"Okay." Both Arya and Formora replied.

After Saphira launched into the air Denethor's faux smile faded. He played the upbeat and sarcastic persona he normally portrayed, but what he felt was all but normal. His world had collapsed in a matter of seconds leaving nothing but the fallout.

"_You didn't have to pretend to be okay. You obviously weren't so why try to hide it?"_ Arya's voice broke his thought process, startling him.

"_Because I don't know how to deal with it. I thought I knew what hopelessness felt like. I guess I was wrong."_

"_You're not wrong. What you're feeling right now isn't hopelessness; it's loss."_

"_I can't feel the difference, but this time there's nothing I can do to change it. This time it's my fault."_ The spiraling darkness threatened to overtake him.

Loss was something Arya understood very well. _"They say everything happens for a reason, but that isn't true. Sometimes things happen that take away everything you care about leaving you broken. What reason can there be for that? The world is full of chaos and uncertainty; ignorant people convince themselves there's a bigger picture so they feed themselves this huge lie for comfort, but it works both ways. Right now you're bogged down looking for the reason your loved ones died and you've come to the conclusion that it's your fault when it isn't. Sometimes things just happen."_

Denethor looked down unable to respond. He wanted to trust her and for this to all go away, but reality is rarely what we want.

Arya knew he was struggling to accept it. _"It's not your fault."_

"_How do you know? I could've let them leave first, or gone back for them."_

"_There's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault."_

A tear slipped from Denethor's eye as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her back.

Formora watched this unfold with a pang of jealousy. She chose to set her feelings aside for the moment and began stroking his back with her hand in an attempt to comfort him.

No more words were said as a shroud of depression surrounded them.

After steeping awhile in silence Denethor broke it.

"_Saphira, you need to drop me off before we get to close to Gil'ead. I don't want to think about what would happen if we get spotted. Show me what you saw in the cave."_

An image instantly popped into his head of the egg nestled in a corner of the cave.

"_Thanks"_

* * *

Murtagh crossed the threshold of the Spine and looked down on the small village that lay before him in the bright rising sun. From his perch on top of the small cliff he saw farmers going about their business while their wives hung up clothes to dry. Almost directly below him was a smith hammering away on an anvil beside a roaring fire. On the outskirts of the village he perceived the remains of a small farm, smoke still rising from the ashes.

_Another place to avoid. _He thought to himself as he marked the town on his hand-drawn map of the forest. The map showed the Spine in detail complete with landmarks while vague marks on the edges of the forest represented towns labeled only as Avoid. He carefully folded the map and moved to enter the forest when something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. As he turned he saw at least fifty soldiers with two particularly vile looking creatures making a beeline for the town.

"Not my problem." He looked at Carvahall one more time and saw two young boys and a girl no more than eight years old playing in a street. "Son of a bitch." He said under his breath. "I can't just leave them at the mercy of the soldiers. Well, I can, but I'd rather have the peace of mind that I warned them."

He made his way down the winding path to the village, treading carefully to avoid losing his footing. _I've gotta stop talking to myself, at least out loud._

When he reached the base of the cliff he ran towards the closest structure to him, the blacksmith. As he neared he noticed the blacksmith had left the anvil and was nowhere in sight. He ran around the building and burst through the door with so much force it banged against the wall. Murtagh stood in the doorway staring at Horst without saying anything, like he had forgotten the reason he came down.

Horst looked bewildered at the strange man who entered his store so forcefully. "Can I help you?"

Murtagh looked back at him with the same look of bewilderment and blurted out, "I saw soldiers headed towards your town with two creatures from the depths of Hell itself."

"Whoa there son, calm down. What you're saying is serious business."

"Calm down? They're headed this way, and I doubt it's to hand out bunnies."

"Hmm… okay. My name's Horst. What's yours?" He said while taking off his apron and approaching him.

"My name's not important." He said defensively. Murtagh didn't have anything to hide, but he didn't want to get involved with other people. Giving a person your name is the friendship equivalent of first base.

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Were the soldiers coming from the south?"

"Yes. By my estimate they should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you and your people be gone when they do."

At that moment a man built like an ox came through the open door and stepped around Murtagh.

Horst recognized him instantly and shook his hand. "Roran, good to see you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Aye. It's good to see you too." He said while returning the handshake. "I came as soon as I heard the news. Is Azura okay? Was she hurt?

Frown lines appeared on Horst's face, the kind you know precedes bad news. "I wish knew. No one has seen or heard from her since the accident, though it's my opinion it weren't no accident. The gossip however says she left with Brom in the dead of night, he too went missing."

Roran gave an optimistic sigh, "That means she's probably alive. I think I've had enough bad news for today, so I'm going to hope for the best."

Murtagh felt uncomfortable in the presence of two people he had never met before and began to get agitated. He wanted to say something to get back to the matter at hand but couldn't get the words to come out. He felt like putting his hands in his pockets and whistling.

"Before we get to caught up I should mention that there was a group of soldiers a ways behind me that looked like trouble." Roran said.

Horst's mind jumped back to Murtagh. "This young man here was telling me the same thing before you came in. He also said that two creatures were with them and from what he described I think they were the ones who killed Garrow."

_Finally. _Murtagh said to himself, grateful he didn't say it out loud.

Roran's eyes narrowed with rage. "Are you sure?"

"I can't say for certain, but there's been talk about something like them asking around about that stone Azura found. They tortured Sloan too, but I can't say I'm torn up about it. He's always been a prick."

Roran's face softened into fear when he realized what the creatures coming back meant. "If they were after her stone and killed Garrow it only makes sense that they are coming for me next. I can't stay here or I'll bring you into this."

Horst put his calloused hand on his shoulder. "That may be, but if they don't find you I guarantee they will burn this town to the ground to find you. None of us are safe anymore."

Roran gripped his hair with both hands and his eyes widened in panic. "Damnit Azura, why couldn't you have just left that stupid stone alone. Now Garrow's gone and you've put the entire town in danger. We can't fight them and have nowhere to go except through the Spine. And if we even could convince anybody to follow us through it we would all get lost and die."

"Don't blame your sister Roran. She saw something that would fetch a lot of money and thought it would help." Horst reassured him.

"I can get you through the Spine." Murtagh said without thinking.

_No. No. Do you want to spend a lot of time with these people? Because that's how this ends._ Murtagh scolded himself.

Horst and Roran looked at him with surprise.

"How? Almost everyone who goes in never returns." Horst said while Roran looked expectantly at Murtagh as if begging for hope.

Murtagh sighed disappointed with himself. "I pretty much live there. Getting through won't be a problem as long as you listen to me."

Roran felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. "That's great news, but how will we convince people to go into the Spine?"

Horst smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem. They are cautious of the Spine, but they are terrified of those creatures. The bigger problem is making sure we gather enough supplies to make it through."

"If you manage that there's a port city on the other side you can use to travel."

"We better get to it then." Horst said and moved to exit the shop with Roran.

"Murtagh. My name is Murtagh. Figured since you're entrusting your lives with me you might want to know it."

"Well then, thank you Murtagh."

They left the shop to round up the townsfolk while Murtagh sat in a chair cursing himself.

* * *

Denethor and Arya had made it to the small cave unbothered. He had wanted to be alone insisting there wouldn't be any trouble, but Arya argued that he shouldn't be by himself after what happened. The egg was exactly where Saphira said it should be and they made their way back to the entrance when they saw a man waiting for them.

"That can't be good." Arya whispered to him.

"Don't be shy Denethor. I won't bite, though I can't say the same about my sword." The man turned his right hand to display the broad side of a sword so thin that at the right angle was virtually undetectable.

Denethor recognized that malicious voice immediately. "Durza." He said to Arya under his breath.

"My condolences about your mother, I hear she suffered a great deal of pain before her death. All those bones broken, like toothpicks. I can only speculate what her screams must have sounded like, echoing through the house you grew up in, begging for her son to save her." He shuddered with pleasure.

"Imagine my surprise when I was out enjoying a stroll and saw the two of you on my doorstep. Yes I saw the elf you carry behind you, lovely to see you again my dear. Come into light now, I long to see your exquisite figure once more."

"I'll show you light you son of a bitch. _Garjzla._" Denethor hurled a beam of blinding light at Durza who merely batted it away.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who's been telling you a story? Durza said through a sick grin.

They began sprinting with swords drawn at Durza, who had strategically waited for them to enter the cave causing them to funnel towards him.

"I must say I preferred seeing you on the table with only tatters covering you." Durza said while brandishing his weapon.

Arya remained composed, but Denethor ran in blindly seething with anger at Durza. He swung his sword with such ferocity and speed that Arya had a hard time seeing his strikes. Durza however remained calm and parried every strike before blasting him with magic into the wall of the cave.

Arya wasted no time attacking and swung at him from the left with precise accuracy. They remained steadfast with neither of them able to get through the others defense until Durza managed to kick Arya's leg out from under her. He held his sword up to deliver a killing blow when he saw movement in his peripheral vision and set to block the attack. Denethor had been able to calm himself somewhat and get his head back in the fight. Arya stabbed at Durza's left ankle while he was paying attention to Denethor and sliced open his Achilles tendon causing him to lose his balance. As he fell Denethor's sword, which was aimed at the shade's heart, missed and went through his throat. Durza faded with an eerie laugh altered by his sliced throat, which sounded like he was drowning and laughing at the same time.

Denethor offered a hand to help Arya to her feet but nearly collapsed under her weight and screamed in pain.

"How hard did you hit that wall?" Arya asked while she made him sit down.

"Did I hit a wall? I though it was a pillow." He said through a grimace attempting to laugh. "That was a mistake. Laughing hurts."

"Very funny." She took off his shirt and saw a huge blue bruise on his left shoulder accompanied by a bulge under his skin that shouldn't be there. She rubbed her fingers against it tenderly which still resulted in a wince from Denethor.

"Alright I've got good news, bad news, and worse news." Arya didn't realize that as she said that her hand was running along the muscles in his back.

"End on the good." Denethor said.

"The worse news is that you shoulder looks like one of Saphira's spikes. The bad is that you didn't kill Durza. The good is that I can probably fix your shoulder."

"That is good news… wait did you say probably?"

She ripped part of his shirt off and handed it to him. "You might want to bite down on this. It may hurt a bit." She said reassuringly.

He balled up the shirt, put it in his mouth, and bit down.

Arya carefully moved his left arm so it was parallel to the ground and rotated it. She then pulled it towards her and pushed back, hearing a popping sound to indicate it had gone back into place.

Denethor pulled the shirt out and said, "Well that wasn't so bad."

Arya was surprised. "Really?"

"NO! It felt like you freaking stabbed me. My arm feels like jelly. Is that supposed to happen? Oh no I see stars."

"Stop panicking, you're fine. Breathe. Just breathe."

"How do I breathe? Do I drink the air?" Denethor clearly wasn't taking this as well as Arya thought he would.

"No. You don't fuc…" She face palmed and made herself take a deep breath.

Denethor busted out laughing. "Are you really mad right now? I was just messing with you. It hurt, but it wasn't so bad I forgot how to breathe."

"You know, I was going to heal your bruise, but now I'm thinking you can let it heal on it's own." Arya stood up to leave.

"Come on, don't be like that. I was just trying to have some fun."

Arya turned to look at him. "Fine I'll heal it, but, only if you say something nice."

Denethor thought for a second. "Okay I can do that. You're really pretty."

Arya glared at him. "Really? You could have said anything. Beautiful. Gorgeous. But you went with really pretty? On principle I refuse heal you. You'll have to be more creative than that." She started to smile.

"You are the most astonishingly angelic woman I have ever seen. Better? He said returning the smile.

"Better." She healed his bruise and began to walk back to the others.

Denethor caught up to her after he put the shirt back on. "You owe me a new shirt now that you've ruined this one."

"Even after I popped your shoulder back into place and so graciously healed you?"

"Yes. Even after all that." He said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. I guess I'll replace the shirt I tore while _fixing your arm_."

They walked for a couple minutes in silence, but it wasn't awkward. When you find the right person the silences you find awkward with other people become simply coexisting. There's no need to talk about anything arbitrary, you just feel happy being with each other.

When they had almost reached Saphira and Formora, Arya spoke. "I don't want to call you Denethor anymore. Denethor is a bad guy that I don't think you truly are. Do you have a nickname or anything else I can call you."

He looked at her and smiled. "My real name is Eragon."

**(A/N) Let me know what you think in the reviews. I understand that some of the characters are somewhat different than you are used to, but when I started writing this story they became a part of me and influenced by me. I'm sorry if that isn't a satisfying answer right now, but it will take awhile to truly get these characters fleshed out.**


End file.
